


My Hot Neighbor

by FMB



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMB/pseuds/FMB
Summary: The Barebone family recently moved into the same apartment complex as Newt and Theseus, which is owned by one Percival Graves. The whole family seems pretty weird, especially the eldest child, a young man named Credence. Newt doesn't know what to make of him, and Percival certainly didn't mean to make a mess of him.All in all, Credence is probably an incubus and nobody knows, not even himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent between Newt and Credence, full consent between Credence and Percival, though it's a little rough. Maybe minor pet play, though I kinda see it more like a joke in this fic????

The very day they moved in, Newt knew there was going to be trouble.

Okay, maybe he didn't _know_ , but there was _something_ _weird_ about them, and that meant a lot coming from the weird sort of person Newt was. He could usually handle a little oddness in his life. But these people were more than odd.

He had just come home from a half-day at work and was headed up the stairs to his and Theseus' apartment when he saw the door right across from his wide open. Just from the hallway, Newt could see pieces of furniture placed haphazardly throughout the apartment, cluttered with boxes upon boxes with various labels written across them. It was surprising—the apartment hadn't been filled for the past three months. Newt had been wondering if the landlord Graves was even going to rent it out, considering his niece had been living there while she went to college. As far as Newt knew, she was still attending. Maybe she ended up getting a room on campus?

Deciding to snoop, Newt took a step closer to his neighbor's apartment, peering inside. He couldn't see anyone from the doorway. He leaned inside a little bit more, then nearly jumped when a young man seemed to just materialize right in front of him.

“Hello?” The man said curiously, and Newt jolted backward with a yell.

“Ack!” Newt clutched at his chest, heart racing, and he met the demure man's gaze, “Oh! Er—Hello! A—Are you, err... moving in?”

The man blinked at Newt, glanced behind him as if to make sure, then said calmly, “Yes.”

“Ah! Neat!” Newt said promptly, fixing a toothy grin on his face. Silence filled the space between them. Then Newt remembered his manners. “Newt Scamander,” He introduced himself, holding out his hand, “I live right across from you.”

The man looked Newt up and down, then grasped Newt's hand and gave him a light shake. “Credence Barebone.” He introduced himself, and Newt felt himself smile a little more, “Did you want to come inside?”

“Oh--” Newt was about to agree, but he gasped when an arm snaked its way around Newt's shoulders, pulling him against the familiar torso of his older brother.

“Newton!” He said with a smile, “Looks like you've met our new neighbors!”

“Er—yes. Credence, this is Theseus. Theseus, Credence.” Newt introduced them smoothly, gesturing to the proper gentlemen. Theseus shook Credence's hand with a charismatic smile.

“Nice to meet you.” Theseus hummed, “I'm awfully sorry to cut this short, but the young Mister Scamander here has _quite_ the mess to clean back home.”

Immediately, Newt slumped. “What has Niff gotten into _this_ time?” He asked, disdainful, and Theseus began to pull Newt away from Credence and his apartment to bring him home.

“The bloody pest weaseled its way into my sock drawer!” Theseus exclaimed just as they were vanishing inside their own apartment, leaving Credence to stare after them in silence.

Newt didn't run into Credence again until a few days later when he was leaving for work on Sunday morning. Credence's apartment door was wide open once again, but this time, a whole family could be seen bustling around inside. A woman who just had to be the mother was trying to comb a young girl's hair into a braid while also yelling at an older girl to put her Sunday dress on.

“Good morning,” Credence suddenly greeted, stepping into the doorway and blocking Newt's curious gaze.

“Oh! Good morning, Credence.” Newt smiled, glancing over the man's shoulder, “Are you and your family going somewhere?”

“Church.” Credence explained with a light shrug.

“Credence, who's at the door?” The mother called out, and then Credence was stepping aside, allowing the much shorter woman to step into view. She looked up at Newt in surprise, then immediately said, “We're not interested in any sort of product, religion, or petitions.”

“Ma,” Credence whispered, but the woman shushed him and made to wave the suddenly flustered Newt off.

“Er—I'm not either?” Newt stuttered, blinking owlishly down at the woman, “My name is Newt. Newt Scamander. I live across the hall?” He gestured behind himself towards the door he had earlier exited from.

The woman gaped, surprised, then immediately slapped Credence's shoulder in admonishment before hissing out, “Why didn't you tell me, you silly boy?!”

“I'm sorry, Ma,” Credence whispered, not at all harmed by her hand, though he looked adequately embarrassed.

“No, no, it's my fault,” Newt immediately reassured her, “I should have introduced myself sooner. You have been here for a few days already.”

“Oh, it's no fault but our own, sir. We've been busy trying to unpack all of our belongings.” She smiled, clasping her hands together, “My name is Mary Lou and, please, if you ever need anything, we would be happy to help.”

Newt laughed a bit awkwardly, thinking that _he_ was supposed to be saying that to _her_. Unsure what else to say, Newt scrubbed at the back of his head and began to mumble. Luckily, once again, he was saved by his older brother stepping out of the apartment behind him, clad only in an aged tank top and some loose grey boxers, a bag of trash in hand.

“What are you still doing here?” Theseus immediately inquired, approaching Newt with a frown on his face, “You're going to be late to work!”

“Please, don't let us keep you!” Mary Lou said, catching Theseus' attention, “I was just introducing myself to your... er....” She looked between them, trying to gauge their relationship, eyes beginning to narrow.

“Brother.” Theseus and Newt both supplied, and a look of relief washed over Mary Lou so obviously that Newt began to feel uncomfortable. Not wanting to be rude, however, Newt gestured to Theseus and said, “Mary Lou, this is Theseus. We live together.”

“Ah, it's good to be so close to family,” Mary Lou said with a kind smile, “Well, please, gentlemen, I wouldn't want to keep you.”

“Go to work, Newt, you're going to be late.” Theseus urged, giving the younger man a playful shove, and Newt blushed bright pink before he took off down the hall. Theseus lingered behind, however, and Mary Lou affixed a patient smile on her face.

“You don't have to amuse him like this if you don't want to,” Theseus said kindly, looking Mary Lou and Credence up and down, “He can be a little... curious at times, but don't feel the need to encourage it.”

“It's no trouble, sir.” Mary Lou said pleasantly, putting a hand on Credence's arm, “I'm glad we have such active neighbors. It would do the children good.”

“Right.” Theseus hummed, shifting the trash bag from one hand to the other, “Well, I'm going to take this out. Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Credence replied quietly, while Mary Lou merely waved him along before vanishing back into the apartment. Credence lingered in the doorway for a bit longer, watching Theseus take off down the hall in only his underthings. He clutched the door frame tightly, feeling frozen to the spot until the lanky man vanished around the corner.

The next time Newt ran into Credence, they were alone and in the laundromat attached to their apartment complex. Newt was sitting on the bench bolted to the ground in the corner of the space, his clothes in the wash, and Credence walked right in with a basket in his arms, filled to the brim with little girl's clothes.

“Good afternoon,” Credence greeted, much to Newt's surprise, and the redhead smiled.

“Hello, Credence.” He eyed the laundry basket, then asked, “Doing chores?”

The young man nodded, setting the basket atop the table also bolted to the ground in the middle of the room. The metal clanged and creaked with the sudden weight.

They fell into silence, comfortable for the two of them, as Credence loaded his youngest sister's clothes in the washing machine a few away from Newt's clothes, then set it to wash. Soap immediately began to fill the tank. When the clothes began to slosh around behind the glass porthole window, Credence wandered over to the bench. Newt made enough room for the man to sit with him.

Silence persisted, Credence peeking at Newt from the corner of his eye and Newt allowing his mind to wander, losing himself in his own thoughts and fantasies.

“Are you straight, Mr. Scamander?” Credence suddenly asked, snapping Newt out of his mind. The redhead looked at Credence, shocked, but Credence looked the definition of calm as he waited for the man's answer.

“I beg your pardon?” Newt prompted, unsure if he maybe just misheard the man, but Credence proceeded to ask the very same question.

“Are you straight, sir?” This time, however, Credence decided to offer some context, “My Ma says she thought you and your brother may be homosexuals in disguise. She told us not to talk to you if that's the case.”

Newt blinked, then said flatly, “We're just brothers.”

Credence considered his answer, staring at Newt with emotionless eyes, then eventually bobbed his head in assent. Facing forward, Credence said, “So you're straight, then.”

“Well, no. Not exactly.” Newt offered, and Credence peeked his way once again, waiting for an explanation. Newt shifted where he sat, suddenly put in the spotlight, and he began to fiddle with the hair curling just behind his ear, “You see, I find myself enjoying the company of both men and women. I'm bisexual.”

Credence blinked. His lack of a reaction may have been more daunting than if he were to have gasped in horror or started screaming. Newt felt his face burn in embarrassment.

“And your brother?” Credence asked, definitely not the question Newt was expecting, but unsettling all the same.

“I don't suppose I can speak for him.” Newt defended, and Credence lifted a narrow brow.

“Can't you? You're brothers, after all.” He pointed out, making Newt squirm.

“I-I've only seen him with women,” Newt said lamely, face bright red, “But he's never gone out of his way to tell me the particulars. We've only just recently roomed with each other, you see.”

Credence hummed, seemingly satisfied with the answer, and Newt waited with bated breath for his inevitable lashing.

But, unpredictable as before, Credence _then_ asked, “Do you have a boyfriend, Mr. Scamander?”

“Uh...” Newt glanced towards the washing machine, wishing they were done just so he had something to do with his hands, something to distract himself with, “No, I don't.”

“Have you ever had gay sex, Mr. Scamander?” Credence questioned, and this time, Newt couldn't keep his shock inside.

“Excuse me?!” He blurted, sitting ramrod straight and glowering at the boy, who flinched and hunched over himself almost instinctively, “I hardly think that's an appropriate question!”

“I-I'm sorry,” Credence whimpered, holding up an arm in defense as if—God, as if Newt was going to _hit_ him, “I'm really sorry, p-please don't be a-angry...”

Newt had to force himself to dial it back a bit, but the rage and embarrassment were still sizzling beneath his skin. Gulping in a large breath, Newt said as evenly as he could, “I'm not— _angry_. But you can't just ask people things like that!”

Slowly, Credence relaxed, eyeing Newt like a wary pup, and he uttered once again, “I'm sorry...”

Newt sighed, forcing the last of his anger away, then wondered, “Why are you asking so many things like this, anyway? Your mother told you not to talk to me or my brother if we were homosexuals...”

Credence shrugged a shoulder, looking down at his lap, and he mumbled, “Just curious... besides, you said you're bisexual and that your brother has dated women. It doesn't count, I don't think.”

Newt huffed, perturbed, and said honestly, “I don't think your mother strictly meant homosexuals, Credence.”

The boy blinked, then looked at Newt and said, “I know.”

Before Newt could say anything, Credence was sitting upright again and was whispering to him, “M-My Ma is very religious, Mr. Scamander... Sh-she doesn't like gays and lesbians. She says they'll burn in Hell when they die.” Credence turned his doe-eyes on Newt, dewy with emotion, and he asked in a breaking voice, “A-am I going to Hell?”

“Oh,” Newt breathed, suddenly understanding what was going on, and with a bleeding heart, he reached out and touched Credence's shoulder, saying genuinely, “Of course not, Credence... You can't help who you fall in love with.”

Credence sniffed, turning his head down, and he whispered, “I can't fall in love, Mr. Scamander. If Ma finds out that I so much as kissed a boy, she'll flog me.” A tear fell, then another, and Credence sobbed out, “I-I've never had a kiss in my life... Never even... held someone else's hand...”

“Oh, Credence,” Newt hushed, reaching out with both hands now, wrapping the boy in a tight hug, “It won't always be like that, I promise. Once you move out and are on your own in the world, you'll be able to do whatever you like and love whomever you want.”

Credence whimpered, slowly, timidly, putting his hands on Newt's sides, and he whined, “But I don't want to _wait_ , Mr. Scamander... So many men my age have already... _done things_. Why do I have to wait?”

Newt clicked his tongue, feeling torn. He really wanted to comfort the crying young man, but it was absolutely inappropriate to _offer_....

But it was just a kiss, Newt told himself, glancing this way and that, making sure they were the only ones in the laundromat. It was just one little kiss, and then Credence would be happy and Newt wouldn't be at a loss for what to do with a crying man in his arms.

“What if...” Newt began to offer, and Credence sniffled into silence so he could hear Newt better, “What if _we_ kissed?”

Credence pulled away and gawked at Newt, surprised and hopeful and excited. “Really?” He asked, a mix of emotions filling his eyes, “C-Can we?”

“Why not?” Newt smiled shakily, wondering just what he was doing right now, “It can't hurt anybody.”

Credence looked like he was going to bounce right off the bench, he was so excited. He clutched at Newt's sides, licked his lips over once, twice, then asked anxiously, “How do—How do we do it?”

“Kiss?” Newt wondered, and Credence began to nod, “Well... uh...” Oh boy, the first time was always so awkward. Should he go for tongue? Should he keep it chaste? How far did Credence want to take it? Maybe he should just start with a light peck and go from there. “I'll just... hold your face... like this,” Newt said, cupping Credence's cheeks with either hand, holding him nice and steady. He felt warm, much warmer than Newt thought he would, considering how pale he was. His fingers twitched against Newt's ribs.

“And then we just....” Newt began to lean in, pulling Credence closer as well. Eyes sliding shut, Newt prepared himself for the soft touch of lip on lip.

The first graze of wet skin and Credence gasped. Newt felt his heart race and his stomach flutter, a smile coming to his lips at the thought of making this young man happy, and then he was pulling in for another soft peck, letting his guard down.

And really, that was Newt's biggest mistake.

Credence reached up with the speed and aim of a viper, grabbing Newt's wrist and spinning them around on the bench, laying Newt flat on his back so that he could tower over him. The redhead yelped, vertigo making him dizzy and his stomach feel like it was ten feet above his body. His vision swam for a half a second, but when he was finally able to focus, the first thing he saw was Credence smirking down at him, a lusty darkness in his eyes.

“C-Credence?” Newt gasped, but the boy was leaning back down and capturing Newt's lips with his own, pressing his tongue past teeth with a skill no self-proclaimed virgin should have. Newt felt his skin alight with desire, his eyes sliding closed despite himself as Credence worked their tongues against each other, slick and sliding and tantalizing. His hands, large and heavy and calloused, ran down Newt's clothed chest all the way down to his pants, tugging the zipper and button open until he was able to shimmy them down his hips. Startled, Newt shoved Credence back and blurted out, “What are you doing?!”

“I just want to kiss you some more, Mr. Scamander.” Credence said with the innocence of a five-year-old, though the smirk on his lips was telling a much different story. “You're not going to make me wait for my very first experience, will you?”

“I-I...”

Credence tugged Newt's boxers down right after, exposing the redhead completely, flaccid dick flopping against a bare thigh. Credence absolutely pouted at the sight.

“I thought you liked the company of both women _and_ men?” He whined, grasping Newt in a warm hand, pumping him nice and slow, almost soothingly were it not for the jolts of pleasure buzzing in Newt's hips, “Am I not good company?”

“You..... Ah...” Newt tilted his head back, face so red his hair seemed dull. He was starting to thicken out, really giving Credence something to work with, and the boy looked absolutely thrilled at the handful.

“You just needed a little coaxing, then, hmm?” Credence chuckled, melodic and deep, and Newt felt his whole body tremble, “Then let me be a little more persuasive.”

A warm hand was replaced with a hot, wet mouth, slurping Newt down to the very root of him, nose buried in pale pubes.

“ _O-oh, God!_ ” Newt wheezed, eyes snapping open and hips jerking up. He thought for a moment that he was going to lose his mind, and then Credence _swallowed_ and he very well may have. “Credence!”

With a loud slurp, Credence worked his way back up to the tip of Newt's cock, leaving the redhead trembling so hard he might start to fall apart. Green eyes snapped down to black, watching as Credence let his tongue lave up Newt's shaft, skirt along the tip, then slide along the slit, gathering precum which he proceeded to swallow down with a moan.

“C-C-Credence,” Newt panted, eyes saucer-wide and cock twitching, “We sh-shouldn't... be doing this...”

The boy licked his rose-red lips, eyes playful, and he resumed his leisurely stroking on Newt's cock, coaxing a low whine from the man, “I don't want to go to Hell, Mr. Scamander. Usually, a priest will bless me by drawing the cross on my forehead in Holy Water.”

“Wh—wha?”

“Maybe if you cover my face with your come I'll be blessed still,” Credence purred, and Newt felt his guts clench and twist.

“Sh-shit... Credence...” Newt panted, tossing his head back and jerking his hips into Credence's hands, unable to help the pleasure pulsing from head to toe. “I—I sh-shouldn't...”

Credence hummed, slurping and suckling at the side of Newt's cock, letting his flesh slide tantalizingly between his lips as he thrust. He only pulled away to whisper hotly on his length, “Then maybe you should come _in_ me.”

“ _Christ!_ ” Newt huffed, hips stuttering into the air, and Credence sat upright just in time to get a face-full of Newt's load, gasping in delight when the first sticky shot splattered from his chin to between his brows.

“Mr. Scamander!” Credence huffed, pretending to sound shocked, even when a second and third burst of semen landed upon Credence's face.

When Newt collapsed with a huff, Credence removed himself from Newt's body and the bench, licking his lips and pushing a glob of Newt's spend onto his tongue. He hummed at the taste, looking as sated as one could after giving someone a blowjob, and then, as if nothing had happened and Credence wasn't sporting a face covered in seed, he mentioned, “Mr. Scamander, it looks like your clothes are done washing.”

Newt blinked dazedly up at the ceiling, shocked to the bone and extremely confused. He could do nothing more than cover his face with his hands and try to ride out the embarrassment. He didn't want to get up. He wasn't going to be able to just pretend like this hadn't happened with Credence still standing here. Newt thought he might just have to suck it up and deal with the awkwardness when he heard the washing machine being opened.

Peeking over, Newt watched as Credence pulled Newt's clothes from the washing machine, piling them into a laundry basket, then bringing them over to the dryer. He calmly tossed the clothes inside, turned the machine on, then looked over at Newt, a glob of the redhead's come still on his face. Newt flushed and looked away.

He didn't expect Credence to approach him, but there the boy stood, standing in front of him and waiting patiently until Newt finally looked up.

“Please don't be angry,” Credence said quietly, looking adorably upset, even with the mess on his face, “You're just... very attractive... M-Ma says I'm driven by Satan to do these things...”

“Credence,” Newt sighed, looking down at his lap once again, “I'm not mad. And what your mother says, that's just cruel. You're... you're young. Driven by hormones and puberty.” He glanced up, but couldn't stand his expression, his ruined face, and he looked back down, “But that means you've done this before. You lied to me.”

“I-I didn't!” Credence frowned, twisting his hands together, “I-I've never k-kissed anyone before. Never held anyone's hand...” He shifted where he stood, then added, “And I-I wanted to—to do those things with you...”

“Well, you can't just—just throw yourself at me like that!” Newt fumed, looking up at Credence again and forcing himself to keep his gaze, “You have to _ask_! And—for God's sake, go wash your face off!”

Credence flushed, looking embarrassed for once, and wiped his face off with his hands. Hands which he then promptly licked clean, seeming to enjoy the taste of Newt's ejaculate, which only flustered the redhead even more. Newt covered his face with his hands, completely uncomfortable, and blurted, “Do you have to be so—so—so _crude_?!”

Credence hesitated, but he ignored the comment and merely said, “Mr. Scamander... can I... will you let me do these things with you?”

“You can't ask _now_!” Newt huffed, glaring up at Credence, “You've already— _molested_ me!”

“B-but I—I just wanted--” Credence looked nervous, horrified even, and Newt slowly began to relax. This poor boy, he had been told by his Ma that he was going to Hell just because he was gay. He was probably just... desperate. And if Credence somehow had a crush on Newt, then it was obvious that he wouldn't know how to express it properly...

With a heavy sigh, Newt looked away, then muttered, “Look, Credence... what you did... it's not _right_ , but....” He licked his lips, closed his eyes, then said, “You're... rather attractive yourself, I suppose.”

“You think?” Credence asked, sounding genuinely surprised, and Newt shrugged noncommittally.

“M-Maybe we can... kiss and hold hands if that's what you want... but you have to _ask_ before you do things like—like this!” He gestured between them, and Credence immediately began to nod.

“Yes. Yes, please.” Credence said breathlessly, his hands lifting as if he were itching to just reach out to Newt, but he refrained. It was already a step forward. “I want that. I want you.” Credence said desperately, eyes wide, smile nervous, “Can I kiss you?”

Newt sighed, blinking up at Credence, then tilting his head up and closing his eyes. Credence took the gesture as it was, cupped Newt's face like Newt had done to him before, and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

Newt sighed against Credence's lips, kissing him back, trying to ignore the fact that he was actually sort of... excited about this.

By the time Newt's laundry was done, Credence had managed to talk him into one more quick blowjob before letting him go, letting Newt return to his apartment with clean clothes in arm and body feeling lighter.

\----------------

Mr. Graves walked around his apartment complex, eyeing the lamps and potted plants, the doors and the locks, making sure everything was intact and not in need of fixing or replacing. As he made his rounds, he came across a young man sitting just outside of an apartment, legs tucked to his chest and a book in his hand. Beside him, a small book bag rested, half-open. Percival slowed to a stop in front of him, prompting the man to look up.

“Who are you?” Percival asked, leering down into those dark eyes staring up at him.

“Credence Barebone, sir.” He answered in a soft voice, and Percival hummed in recognition. The Barebone family. They had just rented out his niece's old apartment barely a month ago.

“What are you doing out in the hall?” Percival asked next, and Credence blinked up at him unwavering, thinking about the question.

“I left my key inside.” Credence finally said, face emotionless.

“No one else is home?” Percival wondered, brows furrowed. He thought there had been four Barebones when they moved in. It was well into the evening, too. _Someone_ should be home.

“They are,” Credence answered lightly, “Ma says I need to learn my lesson for forgetting the house key today. She says I have to sleep out here tonight.”

“In the hallway?” Percival huffed, irritated at this woman's lack of care for her own children, “You'll get cold. Someone might hurt you.”

“I guess,” Credence said dismissively, turning back to his book, although he kept it closed, “But anyone can get cold or be hurt no matter where they are.”

That, Percival couldn't argue against. It was true, anyway, though he didn't know why a boy half his age was wise to such truths.

“Does she check on you in the middle of the night?” Percival wondered, and Credence shook his head as he looked up at the man once more. Percival sighed, looking distressed, and he began to rub his temple. “Alright. Come on.”

Credence blinked, then got to his feet, following after Percival when the man began to walk towards the stairwell. “Where are we going, sir?” Credence asked, and Percival clicked his tongue.

“To my apartment on the top floor. I'm not going to let some kid sleep in my hallway just because he forgot his damned key.” Percival explained with a touch of irritation, “You can sleep on my couch tonight.”

Credence followed a bit closer, a look in his eyes, and he said softly, “Thank you, sir.”

“Just call me Percival.” He ordered, opening the door to the stairwell and holding it open until Credence stepped inside, “I live at the very top. Hope you like stairs.”

“The top?” Credence asked, already making his way up, his steps quiet even in the reverberant stairwell. Percival didn't care so much about a light step. His footsteps clanged noisily all around them. “Doesn't the complex owner live at the top.”

Percival smirked a little. It was only his mother that had met Percival, after all. Percival didn't expect the boy to recognize him. “He does. And I am he.”

At that, Credence stopped, one hand on the metal rail, and looked over his shoulder to gaze at Percival. The older man stopped as well, meeting Credence's eyes without a touch of worry, allowing the boy to gaze all he'd like. Credence pressed his lips into a line, seemed to come to a decision, then allowed his head to turn forward again, a graceful sort of curl of his neck.

“Then I am even more grateful for your charity, sir.” Credence said, resuming their ascent, and Percival dutifully followed.

“Don't be, please. It's only right that I look out for my tenants.” Percival stated, but Credence didn't seem to agree if the noncommittal hum was anything to go by.

By the time they reached the top of the stairwell, Percival felt exhausted and even Credence seemed a bit winded. “Why don't you live on the ground floor?” Credence wondered breathlessly, making Percival chuckle.

“I can't stand the sound of people walking around above me,” Percival admitted, approaching the only locked stairwell door and opening it with a twist of his key. From here, the entire floor was his apartment. It was the penthouse of the complex. He stepped aside with the door held open to allow Credence inside, watching with a satisfied grin as the boy stared in awe and gaped at the size of his apartment.

“Amazing...” Credence breathed, walking inside slowly, examining the hallway table and the little knickknacks on top, the glass bowl Percival often tossed his keys in, the ornate golden mirror that hung above. Then he was looking down at the dark wooden floors, then the decorative lamps hanging on the walls.

“Also, I tend to like a little bit of space,” Percival said as he closed and locked the door behind him, a smirk on his lips.

“I can see,” Credence replied, amused, and he wandered further in the house, each step tentative, as if afraid he would leave more than a shoe impression on the rug. He paused before he got much further, though, and turned to face Percival with a blush on his cheeks, “I-I don't mean to snoop. Wh-where did you want me to sleep?”

Percival smiled a little, then took the lead, guiding Credence into his living room and gesturing to the selection of couches and chairs he had inside. He had decorated the room to host many guests, but he had rarely invited more than two at a time. He was a man of many acquaintances, yet he found it difficult to properly schmooze.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Percival said, “I'll get you a blanket.”

Credence watched over his shoulder as Percival vanished down the hall, blush fading and a touch of jealousy burning in his heart. It was reasonable for Percival to take the largest apartment, Credence told himself. He shouldn't be jealous of a man who had enough money to purchase and run an apartment complex so large, especially when his ma was making payments to him. But this man was obviously well-off, and Credence wanted just a taste of that lifestyle.

Jealousy turned to lust.

With the grace of a lynx, Credence stalked down the halls in pursuit of Percival, able to find the man at the very end of the hallway, digging through the closet without suspicion. Credence crept up until he stood behind the open door, letting it separate him and Percival for the time being. He allowed himself this moment to gather himself, to calm his heart and allow his blood to heart underneath his skin.

When Percival closed the closet door, the man jumped upon seeing Credence there, and Credence attacked.

“Mr. Percival,” Credence said in a breathy voice, taking a step forward, then a handful more when Percival began to stumble backwards, not stopping until he had the man pinned to the wall, blanket dropped and long forgotten in front of the hall closet, “I don't have any way to pay you for your gratitude...”

“You don't need to worry about that,” Percival said quickly, brows furrowed, and Credence gave him his best dewy look he could muster.

“But I must, sir.” Credence pressed, twisting his hands together anxiously. When Percival didn't seem to change his mind, Credence changed his tactics. Pity was going to win him over like it did Newt. He was going to have to be a bit more demanding. Biting his bottom lip, Credence caught the older man's gaze, then whispered huskily, “I _want_ to, sir...”

“I didn't bring you up here for that.” Percival said in a rough voice, eyes flickering from Credence's gaze to his lip, blooming red from the scrape of his teeth, “Just forget about this and go to sleep in the living room.”

This man had a lot more willpower than most, Credence then realized, but it only made Credence more interested, more keen on seducing him. Most men were cruel and sex-driven, ready to do just about anything the moment Credence looked their way and licked his lips. But it seemed like maybe Percival wasn't. And maybe even Newt wasn't, all things considered...

Shifting from foot to foot, Credence changed his tactics once more, and asked shyly, “Will you at least tuck me in?”

“Tuck--? You're not a child.” Percival huffed, looking more irritated than aroused, and that was exactly what Credence wanted.

“Please, sir? I'm nervous about sleeping all alone...” Credence fiddled with his shirt nervously, and Percival let out a long sigh, tilting his head back.

“Fine,” Percival groused, stepping around Credence and snatching the blanket from the floor, “But don't expect anything else from me.”

Credence smirked, plan playing out perfectly, and he followed Percival back out to the living room. As Percival stood by the couch, waiting with arms crossed, Credence slowly began to approach, eyes locked on Percival's, and he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Percival's eyes darkened. Credence continued to taunt.

Inch by inch, more of his pale skin was set on display. The more undressed he became, the darker Percival's glare grew until he looked like he was nearly fuming.

“What do you think you're doing?” Percival growled, just as Credence rolled the shirt off of his shoulders, letting the fabric flutter down to his feet in a pile.

“I can't sleep in my day-clothes, sir.” Credence said as if it were obvious, taking a few more steps forward and undoing his belt, letting it hang open while he worked on the fly of his pants, “So I guess I'll just have to sleep in my underwear.”

“I have pajamas,” Percival said coldly.

Credence let out a huff, almost a whine, and he said alluringly, “But look at you, Mr. Percival. I would barely fit in a shirt of yours; you're so much _bigger_ than me... You're big everywhere.”

“Stop.” Percival demanded, pointing at the couch, “Lay down already.”

Credence sighed, slowly shimmying out of his pants and letting those pile underneath him. He then crawled onto the couch, doing so on all fours, before flopping down on his back, trying to put his entire body on display.

“Better?” Credence asked, arching his back, pointing his toes, biting his lips. Percival answered by throwing the blanket over-top the boy, covering him from chin to toe. The rejection practically burned.

'Tucked in,' Percival turned away from Credence and began to head out, growling out behind him, “If you take one fucking step out of this room, I'm kicking you out.”

Credence huffed, moodily yanking his arms out from under the blankets and dropping them over his stomach. With brows furrowed and embarrassed from the rejection, Credence rolled onto his side, punched the couch pillow into submission, then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

He slipped away for a while, sleeping fitfully, but he snapped awake when he heard the wood creak just in the hall. Blinking his eyes open, Credence jerked upright when he saw a figure standing in the doorway.

“M—Mr. Percival?” Credence gasped, and the man clutched tightly at the door frame.

“You little shit,” Percival huffed, taking a few steps into the dark room, not even going to flick on the lights. “Thinking you can just walk in here and seduce me.”

“Y-you invited me,” Credence whispered, scooting back on the couch even as Percival stalked closer. “Mr. Percival, you're scaring me.”

“Scaring you?” Percival scoffed, standing at the end of the couch now, looking tense, his face just barely visible in the moonlight spilling in from the window. “ _Scaring you?_ What did you expect?” Credence scooted even further back, practically pressed against the arm rest of the couch, and Percival stalked even closer, practically towering over him. “Did you think I was going to be a gentle man with you taunting me like that? Did you think I was going to be careful when you _stripped_ in front of me?”

He reached out and grabbed Credence viciously by the back of his hair, yanking the boy up until his back was ramrod straight, and Credence sucked in a shaking breath, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Scrambling for something to hold onto, Credence buried his fingers into the front of Percival's shirt.

“I—I'm sorry!” Credence whimpered, only to yelp when Percival was suddenly grabbing at his arms and throwing him around, shoving him onto his stomach and holding him there by his head. Grabbing a fistful of blankets, Percival threw the sheets onto the ground, then proceeded to grab Credence by the boxers and yank him down his thighs, exposing his backside and earning another quivering cry.

Without a second thought, Percival drew his hand back and swung it across Credence's ass, breaking the silence with a loud crack of skin on skin. Credence shouted this time, pain blooming in his backside, and he followed it up with a strained, “ _Please!”_

“Shut up!” Percival snarled, shoving Credence harder against the couch, pressing his face into the couch pillow. He struck Credence again, watching his ass bounce even as Credence squirmed in his hold and choked.

“Damn,” Percival whispered to himself, striking Credence once again, though he let his hand linger, allowing his fingers to press into the plush skin, spreading him so wide he could see his rosy hole. “Look at you. Fucking minx.”

Credence jerked harder in Percival's grip, unable to breathe with his mouth and nose pressed into the pillow. He could feel his lungs begin to burn.

Popping his thumb into his mouth, Percival worked up a good coating of spit, then spread Credence open once more, letting his thumb sink right into his asshole. Credence squealed into the pillow, eyes wide and rolling back in his head.

“Tight...” Percival remarked with a groan, sinking his thumb in deeper, then slowly working it back out just to do it again. Credence tried to suck in a breath, but all he got was a mouthful of fabric, his head beginning to go fuzzy. He choked out one more whine, finally getting the man's attention, and Percival yanked his head back while thrusting his thumb inside of him, and Credence's entire body trembled as he sucked in a much-needed breath.

Pressing his lips right up to Credence's ear, Percival growled out, “I'm going to fuck you and you're going to keep your mouth shut about it.”

Credence shuttered, still panting and trembling in his arms, but in a husky voice, he whispered right back, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Percival grinned, all teeth, and pulled his thumb from Credence's body and gave him one last violent spank before he got up from the couch. Credence moved to follow, but Percival grabbed him by his arm and practically threw him onto the ground. The boy landed with a grunt, then gasped when Percival snatching him by his hair once again and yanked him up until he was on his knees.

“Open,” Percival commanded, and Credence breathed heavily as he let his jaw drop, eyes looking up at Percival, blinking hard until tears were beading in the corners. Percival's smirk grew vicious, and he stroked himself nice and slow. “Gorgeous,” He complimented, and Credence had to force himself not to preen, keeping his expression scared and vulnerable.

Percival didn't even allow Credence to work down him, he just grabbed the boy by his hair and his jaw and pressed his cock right inside. Credence squeezed his eyes shut, choking briefly and coughing, squinting up pitifully at Percival and whining.

“Shut it.” Percival snarled, pressing a thumb into Credence's mouth and tugging at the side of his lip to stretch his mouth out. Credence let out one last whimper before Percival began to rock in and out, groaning and the slick slide of his tongue. Credence blinked quickly, feeling his crocodile tears begin to spill over, clumping his lashes and rolling down his cheeks. Percival groaned above him and rolled his hips just a bit faster. Pulling his thumb from Credence's mouth, Percival cupped the back of Credence's head and started to thrust nice and deep, burying Credence's nose into his pubes.

Credence breathed roughly through his nose and clutched at Percival's quivering thighs, gulping around the man's flesh and making gagging noises, pretending that he was choking, playing it so well that Percival was tilting his head back and moaning in delight.

“You're good...” Percival panted, glaring down at Credence once more, then grabbing his nose and pinching it shut between his thumb and forefinger. “Too good. Done it before?”

Credence gurgled, staring up pitifully at Percival, feeling saliva bubble from the corner of his mouth. He tried to shake his head no, but Percival wouldn't let him move even the slightest bit. He tried to squirm out of Percival's grasp, but tugging only made Percival yank on his nose, urging more tears to spill from his wet eyes. He squealed, mouth too full of cock and spit to allow even a breath in. Percival tilted Credence's head back and started thrusting roughly down his throat, keeping his grip on his nose, watching as the boy's facade slipped away into one of pure pleasure, eyes dazed and body twitching.

He couldn't breathe, but Percival just kept on fucking his face. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't want the man to stop. His fingers, clawing against Percival's thighs, slowly lost their strength. His vision began to tunnel until all he saw was Percival's face, jaw tight and teeth glinting in the dim light, a bead of sweat running down his brow. And then blackness overtook him completely, his mind blanking out barely feeling the pulsing thickness in his mouth until it was being yanked out with a trail of spit.

Credence gasped in air, then promptly began to cough and wheeze when he got more than a lungful of his own spit. He barely got himself breathing when Percival burst on his face, covering him from brow to chin in thick white cream. Credence whimpered throatily, eyes dazedly blinking open once more, seeing Percival panting hard and looking more than pleased. Credence, still wheezing, dropped his head forward against Percival's hip and catching his breath.

Percival, meanwhile, let out a long sigh, sounding _relieved_ , as if his arousal had been physically ailing him this whole time. He stroked a gentle hand over Credence's hair, allowing the boy his comforts, patiently waiting for the boy to gather himself.

And then he felt the boy begin to kiss his thighs, nuzzling the muscle there, and giving Percival pleading, puppy-dog eyes.

“Hmm...?” Percival stroked his hair out of his face, smirking at the mess on Credence's face, really doing a number on the innocent look Credence was trying to convey, “What's that look for?”

Credence mumbled quietly against Percival's pant leg, clutching at the fabric of his sleepwear, and Percival lifted a brow.

“Speak up, boy, I can't hear you when you mutter,” Percival commanded, and Credence gave him one more gentle kiss.

“I'm hot...” Credence whispered, running his hands up and down the man's legs, then scooting his entire body closer until he was able to rut up against his shin, “M-Mr. Percival... Please...”

“Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it?” Percival asked snidely, and Credence whimpered and rutted faster against his leg, feeling cock pulse.

“Want you,” Credence panted, tucking his forehead against his hip, “Please... I'm burning...”

Percival huffed, looking uninterested, and he asked, “And what will I get?”

“Anything,” Credence gasped, looking up at Percival again, “Everything. Please.”

“You're hardly making a good argument.” Percival mentioned, even as Credence whined and rutted harder against him, “Look at you. Humping my leg like some dog. Is that what you are? Just some bitch in heat?”

Credence blinked up at Percival, eyes wet, and said in a pleading tone, “Woof woof.”

Percival cackled lowly, a light in his eyes, and he asked, “You want to be a dog, then? Fine. Then show me what a bitch in heat wants.”

Credence whined, but he pulled away from Percival's leg and turned around, lowering his upper body to the ground and wagging his hips in the air, peeking back at Percival as embarrassment painted his face red. With his ass presented and body trembling, Credence whimpered out one more weak, “Woof.”

Percival chuckled darkly, tugging at his pants until they dropped down his legs and he stepped right out of them. Then, he shucked off his sleep shirt, tossing it almost angrily onto the ground. “You're gorgeous, you know,” He approached Credence, grinning when the boy wagged his ass at him a bit faster as if he were wagging his tail. Then Percival huffed, shaking his head, and said, “Of course you know that. You were trying to seduce me earlier tonight... and now look at us. Look at _you_.”

Credence bit his bottom lip and began to whine, trying to mimic a dog's whimper, and Percival laughed aloud.

“Ever take it dry before?” Percival asked, and Credence shook his head very briefly. “Ever take it at all?” Again, Credence shook his head. Percival smirked, looking cruel, then gritted out, “Liar.”

Credence whimpered again, then gasped when Percival stepped around Credence and walked away from him. He whined even louder, watching in horror the further Percival wandered, then began to actually _yelp_ at him, and Percival laughed all over again.

“Calm down, calm down, I was just grabbing a little help,” Percival said, strolling leisurely back towards Credence with a bottle of lube in hand. Credence whimpered pitifully, bottom lip quivering, and Percival patted Credence's head as if he was petting an actual dog, stepping around the boy until he was right behind him.

“Do you want a little bit?” Percival asked tauntingly, holding up the lube, and Credence whimpered pleadingly, shaking his ass. “Do you, boy?”

“W-woof!” Credence spoke, squeezing his eyes shut, and Percival smirked down at him.

“Alright, spread yourself apart and I'll give you some,” Percival ordered, and Credence immediately reached back and spread his ass apart, biting his bottom lip roughly, jolting in surprise when the cold liquid spilled, first on his back, dripping down his spine and pooling in the dimples above his hips. Percival hummed softly, tilting the bottle back, drawing a swiveling line down Credence's ass until it was finally slipping across his hole, rolling along his taint, along his balls, and down the pulsing shaft of his cock.

When Percival was satisfied with the amount of slick on him, he recapped the bottle and tossed it aside, only to promptly drop down to his knees and slap Credence's hands away, taking the boy's ass in his own grip and spreading the lube around. He pressed a thick glob right into Credence's asshole with two thick fingers, forcing the boy to stretch, getting a loud whine from him. He worked his fingers inside smoothly, pressing deep inside, stretching his fingers out, then sliding them back out just to do it again. Credence mewled weakly, pressing his hands flat against the wood floor, his knees already beginning to ache, but he rocked back against Percival's hand still, chasing the pleasure.

“You want me to believe you've never taken anything when you work your hips back like this?” Percival questioned, using his free hand to deliver a rough slap on his ass, making the boy tighten up for a shuddering second, “Your body can't lie, boy. Tell me, how many men have you let fuck you before?”

“N—none...” Credence claimed with a gasp, looking over his shoulder with dewy eyes. Percival scoffed and pulled his fingers out, and immediately Credence began to whimper and jerk his hips backward, as if he could find Percival's hand and get him back inside again.

“You've never had another man finger you?” Percival asked, running his hands up and down Credence's thighs and ass, giving him a squeeze every now and again, admiring the bright red handprints on his cheeks, “Never let a man shove his dick in this tiny hole?”

Credence immediately shook his head, lip caught between teeth and body trembling, “P-Please, Mr. Percival....”

“You just keep lying to me,” Percival tutted, but he ran his slick hand over his cock for a few leisurely strokes, then pressed the head right against him. Credence immediately began to rock back, panting heavily. “Tell me how many men you've been with before and I'll fuck you.”

“None!” Credence squealed, trying to rock back again and almost pushing Percival deeper if Percival didn't lean back just in time. Credence shouted impatiently, “J-Just me! Just my own f-fingers... Please... Please...”

“Your own fingers, hmm?” Percival smirked, pushing a little deeper inside of him, and Credence yowled in relief. “And _nothing_ else?”

Whimpering, Credence tucked his forehead against the floor, a show of embarrassment, and in an incomprehensible tone, he mumbled his answer. Percival responded with a rough slap, getting the boy to jolt and squeeze, and Percival let out a low sigh in pleasure.

“Speak up, brat,” He commanded, “Or else this is all you'll get from me.”

Practically sobbing now, Credence tilted his head back and exclaimed, “ _Please_ , Mr. Percival! I-I don't wanna say!”

“You can tell me, baby,” Percival coaxed, pushing in just a bit deeper, making Credence whine, “I won't laugh. Promise. Tell me what you've pushed inside this tight ass of yours.”

Credence panted roughly, mouth hanging open as he dragged in stuttering breaths. With his eyes closed and his entire face burning red, Credence whimpered out pitifully, “I—I've... used....” He whined, then stuttered, “M-My sister's hairbrush...”

“And?” Percival coaxed, pushing just a _bit_ deeper.

“M-my b-bed post... 'S detachable...” Credence panted, rolling his hips back, and Percival allowed him to sink a little further down.

“ _And?_ ” Percival continued to tease, breathing hard through his nose.

“Oh, God, forgive me,” Credence gasped, his back growing tense, and he moaned out, “A-A c-cucum-cumber...”

“Of course,” Percival chuckled, sinking the rest of the way in, much to Credence's vocal relief. “Good boy. Don't you like it when you're honest with me?”

“ _Yes_!” Credence whined, already rolling his hips against Percival's groin, clenching rhythmically around him. “M-Mr. Percival.... Please...”

“Shh, baby...” Percival soothed, grabbing Credence by the hips tightly and slowly starting to work his hips out and in, “I've got you now.”

Credence whined and tried to dig his fingers into the floor, working his hips back in minute thrusts as Percival slowly fucked him. It wasn't enough, it wasn't the same crazed drive from before, and Credence couldn't help but sob in need. Percival's hands tightened on his hips and he picked up speed, but it wasn't _enough_.

“Percival!” Credence shouted, twisting his hands into fists and jerking his hips back so hard he thought he might shove the man over, “ _Please_!”

“Are you sure?” Percival all but taunted, stilling his movements for only a second before Credence was _begging_ him to move.

“Please! Please!” Credence continued to yelp, tilting his head back, rocking his hips against him, wanting to get _fucked_.

“Fine,” Percival finally relented, twisting a firm hand in Credence's hair and gripping it tightly, “But remember, you _asked_ for it.”

He shoved Credence's head back down towards the floor and placed one foot flat on the ground, allowing him just a little bit more leverage. With his other hand still twisted around Credence's waist, Percival began to slam into the boy, his hips and balls slapping against Credence's body and echoing in the room their loud, sweaty smacks. As he held the boy down and fucked him hard, Credence moaned and whined and whimpered all the while, trying to jerk his hips back still, although he hadn't the rhythm Percival had. It didn't take much to force Credence to still, just a rough slap on his ass and a quick tug on his hair had the boy stilling underneath him, taking what Percival cared to give him.

Breathlessly, Credence began to moan Percival's name. It was barely audible, mostly just a soft mumble underneath the sound of skin on skin, but it spurred Percival on even more until he planted both feet on the ground and gripped the boy's waist with both hands. Pushing practically all of his weight on the boy's hips, Percival began to earnestly slam into him, grunting with each thrust. Credence cried out deliriously, a hand wandering underneath himself to squeeze and fondle his own cock and balls. Percival was amazed at the boy's strength, able to stay on his knees and keep his ass arched up while Percival leaned over him, and he took every last second he could get.

Credence, meanwhile, was drowning in ecstasy. His legs quivered with each powerful thrust, his knees aching horribly but his mind too far gone in the throbbing pleasure to care. He tucked his head against the floor and panted roughly, breath fogging up the laminated wood, and he keened the harder Percival took him. With the man bearing down on him so heavily, Credence thought he might just snap in two or crumble underneath him. He could feel himself teetering at the edge, but he tried to hold on for just a little bit longer, wanted just a bit more pleasure. His Ma always called him a greedy boy, and he had no room to argue.

When Percival laid one last slap across his ass, Credence could hold back no longer. His entire body jerked as he came, clear, fluidy semen bursting from his weeping cock, splattering the dark wood in stripes. With his entire body tense, Percival rammed into him thrice more, then yanked out completely. Credence gasped as the room filled with the sound of Percival tugging on his cock, his own heavy breathy overtaking Credence's, and then with a groan, Percival was popping, covering Credence's ass and back with thick globs.

“O-oh....” Credence gasped, body trembling still, and he all but collapsed onto the floor as soon as Percival was no longer leaning on him. He could feel every last nerve in him singing, his mind happily blank, and though he felt a right mess, he didn't think he could ever be happier than he was in that moment.

“Better than your sister's brush?” Percival taunted breathlessly, standing up and grabbing his clothes as if preparing to flee. Credence could barely respond, too exhausted to utter a word, so he just bobbed his head yes. Percival huffed, then said to him, “Go wash up and go back to bed. The bathrooms just across the hall.”

And then he vanished into his apartment, locking himself in his bedroom and leaving Credence to his own devices. The boy sighed morosely, but eventually got up to wash himself down as soon as his legs stopped trembling.

For a week, they didn't see each other again. For a week, Percival tried to push out the young man he had taken home and fucked into a whimpering mess and tried to focus on his work and his bills and his tenants. For a week, Credence got off in his bedroom to anything that he could get his hands on, though none of it was nearly as good as Percival's own flesh.

For a week, they didn't see each other. And then, after that week, when Percival was making his rounds, he spotted Credence sitting outside of his apartment yet again, bookbag open beside him, book open in his lap. Credence looked up at Percival, his breath catching in his throat, and he stared on at the man with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Percival ignored him. He straightened his back, kept his chin tilted up, and walked on past Credence, ignoring the pained stare the boy sent his way. He had nearly escaped the scene when Credence finally decided to speak up. While Percival may have expected a call of his name or a plea, Credence surprised him yet again.

In a meek, small voice, Credence called out to him a single word. A word that had Percival freezing where he stood, back stiff and blood pumping.

“Woof.”

After that, silence stretched between them. Percival tried not to let it get to him, tried to pretend like he heard nothing... but then, with a sigh of defeat, Percival let his head drop forward and his resolve crumbled. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at the hopeful boy, then, silently, gestured for him to follow.

Credence grinned and got to his feet, tossing his book in the bag and happily trotting after Percival, licking his lips expectantly even though they still had a flight of stairs to climb.

As soon as they were in the stairwell, Percival groused out a simple, “Not a _single_ word to anyone.” And Credence couldn't help but laugh.

“Yes, Mr. Percival,” He said dutifully.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil more Newt
> 
> a lil more Percival
> 
> a lot more Credence

Percival didn't mean for it to come this far. He certainly wasn't looking for any sort of relationship, nor was he particularly interested in having relations with one of his tenants, and yet here he was, fresh out of the shower with a naked Credence Barebone waiting for him on his bed, knees crossed underneath him with his heels pressed to his ass. Credence looked at Percival from over his shoulder, eyes dark and alluring, and Percival felt that ever familiar heat coil through him.

 

“You're going to suck me dry,” Percival groaned, even as he approached the bed while shucking off the towel from around his hips. He immediately pressed a possessive kiss to the boy’s shoulder, hands clasping over the sharp dip of his hips before they slid forward, not stopping until he had the boy’s already semi-hard cock in his hands.

 

“I can't help it…” Credence gasped, back arching and hips rolling forward, “I just feel so… so  _ hot _ around you…” he brought a hand up, reaching behind himself to stroke Percival’s hair, and Percival gave a throaty hum.

 

“Maybe that means you shouldn't be anywhere near me…” Percival wondered aloud, and Credence all but whimpered at the mere suggestion.

 

“I need you,” He panted, leaning his head back against Percival’s shoulder, still stroking his hair, “No one can make me feel as good as you do…”

 

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

 

Newt lived across from Credence, and ever since the younger man practically attacked the redhead in the laundry room of their apartment complex, Newt and he began a sort of relationship. Credence would suck the man off whenever they ended up alone together, and Newt, in return, would shower Credence with gifts and sweet, romantic affection. The boy had never had any sort of positive attention like Newt’s, and it was all so new and wonderful that it made Credence’s heart ache and his cheeks flush upon each new gift.

 

It was sweet and lovely, but Credence needed more than mere affection.

 

“You’re going to be late…” Percival panted, already grabbing Credence by the arms and guiding him down on his back. Credence went willingly, body fully on display without a hint of shame, and he sighed in content when Percival ran a lube-coated finger along his ass. “Your mother won't be happy.”

 

“Don't care,” Credence claimed, the tendon in his neck straining when Percival suddenly pushed in two fingers, “Need you…  _ ah _ … Mr. Percival…”

 

Percival smirked, working his fingers into Credence’s body rhythmically, and he kissed a long line up Credence’s neck, “Why don’t you just call me Percival, hmm? I’ve dragged you up here so many times already…”

 

Credence bit his lip, then corrected softly, “It’s only been four…”

 

“Counting last night, it’s been five,” Percival mentioned, and Credence sighed, putting a foot on the mattress so he could rock his hips against Percival’s hand, grunting when a third finger breached him.

 

“I haven’t left yet… Doesn’t count.” Credence decided, looking up at Percival with bright eyes, running a hand down his own body before he grabbed his cock, merely massaging the flesh, not stroking.

 

“Fine. But in those ‘four’ visits, how many times have I fucked you?” Percival smirked, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock, hot and heavy and sliding in with little resistance, “How many times have I pressed into you and made you come from your ass?”

 

Credence moaned, the hand not currently around himself reaching up and grasping at Percival’s thick arm, eyes sliding shut and legs spreading out wider. He didn’t even have an answer for the man, he merely breathed out, “So good…”

 

Percival leaned over Credence, planting his elbows on the bed and letting their noses and their lips brush. “This is all you care about, isn’t it?” Percival teased lightly, a grin on his lips as he began to rock into Credence’s ass, cock gliding smoothly along his walls, “You just need something warm to sit on and you’d be content. It doesn’t even matter if I’m it or not, so long as it’s moving, rocking,  _ pulsing _ \--”

 

“P-Percival, please!” Credence begged, throwing his head back and clutching at both of his arms, nails beginning to dig in, “D-don’t t-tease!”

 

“I’m not teasing, baby.” Percival chuckled, pushing in just the slightest bit faster, getting an unimpressed whine from the boy, “I’m simply thinking out loud.”

 

Credence writhed underneath Percival, planting both feet flat on the mattress now and lifting his hips. From under Percival’s body, Credence tried to take control, but all it took was a firm hand grabbing Credence’s thigh to stop him, despite how much the boy whined and begged.

 

“Now, now, patient boys get what they want. Impatient boys get punished.” Percival tutted, and Credence groaned in dismay.

 

“I don’t want to be patient, Mr. Percival, I want to b-be fucked!” Credence declared, his voice cracking upon uttering a curse word, and the man above him laughed in surprise.

 

“Filthy!” Percival scolded in good humor, pulling out of Credence’s ass, much to the boy’s disappointment, “A dirty mouth only deserves a dirty cock.”

 

Immediately, Credence cringed, obviously hesitant about putting his mouth anywhere near Percival’s groin considering where it had  _ just _ been, and he was about to say as much before something  _ else _ was sliding into Credence, thick and cold and hard. Credence’s body jolted in surprise and he blinked down in wonder, unable to see much with his erection in the way.

 

Then, when Percival started getting off the bed, Credence got even more confused. “Mr. Percival?” He gasped, moving to sit up. Percival looked at him, a dark sort of gaze, and pressed a button on a small, inconspicuous remote in his hand, and Credence was immediately wracked with violent vibrations.

 

Gasping in shock, Credence’s entire body jolted before he melted back onto the bed, hips jerking, cock bouncing, legs trembling. He tossed his head back and moaned pitifully, clutching tightly first at the sheets, and then at his own cock, then the sheets again when that overstimulated him nearly to the brink.

 

“M-M-Mr. P-P-P-Perci-ci-ci-val-l-l!” Credence cried out, his voice warbling chaotically, his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head.

 

“So it looks like this will work after all,” Percival said nonchalantly, cleaning himself off with the towel he had used after his shower, not caring at all that he was still half-hard as he dressed. His cock tented strangely in his dress pants, but Percival only readjusted himself and continued to prepare for the day. “Finally, I get a break.”

 

“N-n-no-o!” Credence sobbed, flopping onto his stomach so he could grind against the mattress, his body tingling just as much as the vibrator inside of him, “M-Mr. P-Perciva-val! P-Plea-ase!”

 

“Hm? Is there something wrong?” Percival asked sweetly, and Credence sobbed in pleasure, drool spilling from the corner of his mouth. He was jerking against the bed, practically humping the sheets beneath him.

 

Panting desperately, Credence moaned out, “Oh, G-G-God, I-I’m g-g-gunna d-d-d-die…”

 

“Oh, so dramatic,” Percival huffed, patiently pulling on his tie and tying it slowly.

 

“M-M-My bod-d-dy is b-b-b-burnin-in-ing!” Credence sobbed, shifting up onto his knees and jolting his hips backward, trying to fuck back onto the vibrator buried inside of him, “M-M-Mr. P-Percival! T-T-Take it o-o-out!”

 

“It doesn’t feel good?” Percival asked lightly, setting his cufflinks as he approached the bed, “Maybe it’s not deep enough.” With that, Percival grabbed the base of the vibrator, pulled it back by only an inch, then rammed it in deeper, getting a shrill shriek from his boy.

 

“Oh God oh God oh  _ God _ !” Credence gasped, his body jerking forward almost convulsively, thighs trembling so hard the  _ bed _ was beginning to shake. Throwing his head back, Credence clenched tight around the vibrator, his mouth hanging open and his eyes dazed, and with his mind completely going blank, he burst in orgasm, come splattering on the sheets.

 

Immediately after the last little spurt was squeezed from him, Percival turned the vibrator off. He left the toy inside but allowed Credence that time to collapse on the bed with a wheeze and try to come back to earth. Percival watched as Credence body trembled with the aftershocks, his eyes still fogged over and the drool drying in streaks down his cheek and jaw. Reaching forward, Percival slowly began to run his hands up and down Credence’s thighs, feeling the muscles flex and shake and slowly working them with his fingers until he relaxed.

 

Credence began to blink, eyes slowly focusing. His muscles relaxed more after every few seconds. Percival moved his massaging hands from Credence’s thighs up his body, following the slight curve of his sides, up his ribs, then into his shoulders and neck. Then he slowly worked one arm into relaxation before moving on to the next. By the time he was working circles into Credence’s left palm, the boy had caught his breath and was finally back in his own head, watching Percival in a stupor.

 

“Feeling better?” Percival asked, smirking at Credence, and he let go of his hand only to pick up Credence’s foot and work along the sole. Credence twitched, letting out a relaxed sigh, and his head lulled on the mattress.

 

“Mhm…” Credence answered weakly, waiting for Percival to put that foot down before he lifted the other, silently requesting he give the other foot the same attention, “Wh-what was that thing?”

 

Percival blinked up at Credence, a touch surprised, but he worked on his foot anyways and asked, “You’ve never heard of a vibrator before?”

 

Credence immediately shook his head, only to hesitate and actually think about it before saying, “Ma once warned me about people buying Satan’s cock from the shelves. Is it that?”

 

Percival huffed, shaking his head at the verbiage, then gently reached between Credence’s legs and slowly pulled the vibrator from his hole. Credence gasped and twitched as the toy retreated from him, his stomach trembling and his empty cock making a daring attempt to harden once again, but the poor boy was much too exhausted. As soon as the vibrator was completely out of him, Percival held it up for Credence to examine, allowing the boy to reach out and hold it himself.

 

“This is Satan’s cock? It looks strange…” Credence mentioned, brows furrowed. He looked down at himself, obviously comparing, then said, “This doesn’t look like a cock at all.”

 

With another soft chuckle, Percival explained, “It’s shaped like this to get to the prostate easily.”

 

Predictably, Credence looked at Percival and asked, “What’s a prostate?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Percival patted Credence’s thigh and stepped away from the bed, “Why don’t I tell you next time? You’re already late as it is. Your mother must be worried.”

 

Credence sighed, dropping the vibrator onto the bed beside him and pushing himself towards the edge of the bed. He tried to stand on his feet but immediately collapsed, only  _ just  _ catching himself on the bed with a grunt. Percival looked at him with eyes smiling, and he asked almost cruelly, “A little unbalanced?”

 

Shuddering, Credence muttered, “M-My legs… They feel so weak…”

 

“Sounds like we’re going to have to use Satan’s cock a little more.” Percival joked, and Credence let out a trembling breath. Getting his feet back under him, Credence all but stumbled across the room, collecting his clothes and jerkily yanking them on. When he was dressed, Percival walked Credence to the front door and began to walk with him down the stairwell. Credence had to cling to the railing for the first two flights, knees still knocking together, and Percival took pleasure in simply watching.

 

As soon as they got to Credence’s floor, Percival grabbed the boy and shoved Credence against the wall beside the door. The boy gasped from being manhandled, and Percival dove in for a rough kiss, tucking his knee between Credence’s thighs and grasping his hips. Moaning against his mouth, Credence gladly kissed him back, his arms twisting around Percival’s neck so he could pull the man as close as he could get. Percival slowly worked his hands underneath Credence’s shirt, stroking the skin of his stomach, dancing along the curve of his ribs, and slowly creeping higher.

 

And then they were interrupted by a surprised voice calling out, “Credence?”

 

Breaking away from the boy in seconds, Percival didn’t even wait to try and explain himself, he merely wiped his mouth, shoved past a shocked Newt, and hurried down the stairwell. Newt blinked after the older man, brows furrowing, and then he looked back at Credence, debauched and red-faced.

 

“N-Newt…” Credence whispered, tugging at his clothes self-consciously, trying to neaten up his messy hair to no avail.

 

“Was that--” Newt pointed after Percival, confused, “Were you two just--?” He looked back at Credence, the boy unable to even meet his eyes, and then he said weakly, “I-I don’t understand…”

 

Credence shuffled his feet, embarrassed and ashamed, and he tried to explain, “H-He said he could sh-show me more th-things…”

 

Newt blinked, slowly going up the rest of the steps so he and Credence were at the same level, and he asked, “Did you want to learn more things?”

 

Credence bit his lip and slowly nodded, looking up at Newt from under his lashes, “I was… whenever we kissed… I started wanting more… but I d-don’t know what ‘more’ is…” He tugged at his shirt anxiously, “He said he could teach me if I let him… let him touch me…”

 

Looking distressed, Newt said, “Credence you--you know you could have asked  _ me _ , didn’t you?”

 

Credence squeezed his eyes shut and didn’t respond, urging tears to swell. When he looked back up at Newt, all teary-eyed and scared, Newt’s defenses immediately began to drop. “I--I didn’t want to em-embarrass you… You al-already don’t li-like it when I t-t-touch you there…”

 

“What are you talking about?” Newt asked, startled, and he approached Credence just so he could grab his shoulders, trying to comfort him, “I… I wouldn’t be  _ embarrassed _ for you! I mean-- _ Credence _ , I thought…” Newt suddenly turned bright red, looking embarrassed for _ himself _ , and he covered his face with his hands, “Oh,  _ God _ , Newt, you idiot!”

 

Startled, Credence stammered, “Wh-what? What is it?” He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to approach a distressed Newt, so with the same sort of awkwardness as Newt displayed, Credence reached out and patted Newt’s shoulder, “Newt?”

 

Uncovering his face and putting on a tight smile despite the redness in his eyes, Newt said, “It’s nothing to worry about. I… got lost in my own imagination, is all. Tends to happen often…” With a sigh, Newt said to Credence, “Look, Credence… You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If… if you want to sleep with Mr. Graves and he wants to sleep with you, fine, but if you only want to do things with him because you’re afraid  _ I _ wouldn’t, then  _ don’t _ and  _ ask _ me. I’m… more open-minded to these things than you think.”

 

Credence chewed on his bottom lip, worried, and said, “But.. you don’t always let me touch you…”

 

“I’m not always in the mood.” Newt explained, crossing his arms, “You’re younger than me. You’re a lot more energetic than me, too. Unlike--Unlike  _ some _ men, I have to work most of my day.” He mentioned a bit coldly, eyes lowering, “But… But I’ll try to be more-- _ receptive _ to your advances if it makes you more comfortable.”

 

Credence’s eyes were wide, practically sparkling with excitement, and he asked almost breathlessly, “C-can we… just…  _ can we _ ?”

 

Newt blinked, then went stiff in the spine and blurted, “What, right  _ now _ ?” And when Credence eagerly nodded, Newt began to mess with his hair, eyes darting all over the place, “But  _ Theseus _ is home and it’s so  _ early _ and it’s my only day off this  _ week _ \--!”

 

Focusing back on Credence and seeing his bottom lip trembling, eyes sad and watery all over again, Newt succumbed with a sigh. Embarrassed, Newt caught himself and said instead, “I-I mean… Okay. Erm… right. Let’s… um…” He tapped his fingers against his chin, thinking, then said, “F-follow me.”

 

Taking Credence’s hand in his own, Newt opened the door to their floor and lead the way inside. He walked quickly, headed straight for his apartment door, which he unlocked with a trembling hand. As soon as the door was open, Newt was tugging Credence inside and shutting the door behind them.

 

Credence stepped into Newt’s apartment and froze in surprise, startled by how clean it looked. Newt himself never seemed like such a neat and orderly guy. He was all over the place constantly, if not in his own appearance, in his speech patterns and thought processes. Sitting at the dining room table, a small wooden thing tucked into the corner of the kitchen and tapping away on his laptop, was Theseus, wearing red plaid boxers, fuzzy green slippers, and a loose cotton bathrobe hanging open along the middle. He looked up at the entrance of his brother and their neighbor, and immediately his brow quirked up.

 

“Well, hello there.” Theseus greeted, leaning back in his seat and scratching at his chin, laptop left forgotten. He didn’t look at all uncomfortable about his state of undress in the presence of a veritable stranger. He only looked uncomfortable at the fact that Credence was in his apartment. “Newt, what’s going on?”

 

Still blushing profusely and squeezing Credence’s hand, Newt declared conspicuously, “Nothing is going on, we’re going to talk in my room, please don’t disturb.” With that ‘taken care of,’ Newt yanked Credence forward and practically speed-walked to his bedroom, Credence stumbling along. Newt tossed open his bedroom door, all but shoved Credence inside, then closed and locked it behind them. Credence took the time to take in his surroundings once more, Newt’s bedroom reflecting the man’s personality much more closely. It was cluttered not only with rustic furniture but with a handful of various things, ranging from paperwork and books to strewn clothing and shoes to statuettes and knick-knacks. Smiling, Credence felt a lot more comfortable in Newt’s bedroom, feeling as if the man was completely surrounding him. He immediately went towards the bed, sitting down on the plush, soft mattress, and all but giggling when he sank right into it.

 

Turning around in a single move, Newt looked Credence over, pressing his lips into a hard line. “Okay,” He said, running a hand through his hair, clutching at it, then letting go, “Okay. So. Um.” He cleared his throat, brows furrowing, and he took a step forward. “Time to--Time to  _ learn _ . Um… So… How much has Mr. Graves… shown you?”

 

Credence blushed, tucking his hands between his knees and saying softly, “He… He was just kissing me… he only approached me today…”

 

Newt let out a relieved sigh, muttering in a quiet voice, “Alright, good.” When Credence looked up at him, Newt blushed and cleared his throat once again, “So we should… start with what you know.”

 

At that, Credence perked up, and he supplied happily, “Kissing.”

 

“Right. Kissing.” Newt approached Credence, then sat beside him, nice and close. He leaned in and gave Credence a soft peck, earning a shy smile from the boy, “We’ve done that a lot. And you like it, right?”

 

“Mhm.” Credence hummed pleasantly, leaning in to get a few more soft smooches, a hand settling over Newt’s knee.

 

“And you know how to--erm…” Newt leaned away, embarrassed, and he stammered, “You know how to use your mouth quite well.”

 

“Mmm... “ Credence smiled, eyes half-lidded. Leaning in closer and nuzzling along Newt’s jaw, he whispered, “I  _ love _ that.”

 

Newt laughed nervously, face red, and he said, “I know you do…”

 

“Do  _ you _ ?” Credence asked, blinking up at Newt innocently, and Newt licked his lips anxiously.

 

“I do,” Newt said slowly, shuffling where he sat, “I just… You always do it in the laundromat. Aren’t you worried someone’s going to walk in?”

 

Credence blinked, then said honestly, “Actually, I jam the door when I come down.” Newt blinked at him, face oddly flat, and then he began to actually laugh.

 

“Of course,” Newt chortled, tilting his head forward until their foreheads met, “No wonder why you always leave first.” Credence smiled, happy that Newt was happy, and he gave him one more kiss, stroking his thumb over his knee.

 

“So…” Credence ventured, eyeing Newt, “Were you… were you scared about getting caught?”

 

Newt made a light noise, tilting his head to the side, and said, “I-I mean… I’m really… not in the mood sometimes. But… I guess I just… didn’t want your mother walking in.”

 

Immediately, Credence frowned, glancing down before muttering, “Oh… Um… thank you, for worrying.” Newt smiled at him, and Credence leaned a bit closer to him, “I… I also know… erm… to use my hand…”

 

“Is that so?” Newt hummed, brows lifting, “Had much practice?” Credence blushed even more, and Newt smiled timidly, “Don’t worry. It’s completely healthy to masturba--”

 

“D-don’t say it!” Credence gasped, looking horrified, “Oh, it’s so embarrassing…”

 

“Don’t be embarrassed! It’s natural, Credence. You wouldn’t believe how many times I walked in on Theseus--” Newt stopped himself, this time, disgusted at his own memories, and he said, “Actually, let’s not talk about that. But  _ myself _ \--”

 

“You’ve… touched yourself?” Credence asked, looking star-struck at the thought.

 

“Of course. Any healthy teenager would have.” Newt said confidently, smiling a little. Then, with an idea forming in his mind, Newt said, “We can do that, first!”

 

“What?”

 

“I can show you how to touch yourself!” Newt said excitedly, putting his hand over Credence’s, which still rested on his knee.

 

“I--I already know how to use my hand.” Credence stuttered, and Newt gave him a sly grin.

 

“But have you used your  _ fingers _ ?” He asked, and Credence managed to look confused at the question. “Have you put them in yourself?”

 

“You… did  _ that _ ?” Credence asked, startled at the idea, “ _ Why? _ ”

 

“Because it feels good.” Newt explained calmly, “It can feel amazing, in fact. If you lay back, I can talk you through it.”

 

Credence frowned, looking away from Newt as he considered it. His ass was still rather sore from the vibrator Percival had used on him, and he didn’t think he would be able to bear more penetration. Besides, if Newt realized how  _ loose _ Credence was, he would certainly catch on.

 

Chewing on his lip, Credence looked at Newt innocently and asked, “Can you… show me instead?”

 

Newt’s calm smile fell immediately, eyes going wide, and he blurted, “Pardon?”

 

“If… if you do it first… maybe it’ll be less scary for me.” Credence tried to explain, watching as Newt considered it. “And… and maybe… um…” Credence squeezed his eyes shut, burning bright red, “Maybe this time… you can… touch  _ me _ ?”

 

Credence waited while Newt hesitated. He could practically see the cogs in his brain working, and he felt like he could pinpoint the second that Newt came to the conclusion that Credence wanted him to get to. Newt’s face burned, and he looked Credence up and down before he swallowed thickly.

 

“Oh.” Newt breathed, and Credence held his breath. “Do… you know what you’re asking for?”

 

Credence hesitated, wondering if he should be honest or keep playing the innocent facade. Newt waited patiently for his answer, and soon, Credence slowly began to nod his head.

 

“I… think so.” He said, and Newt nodded himself.

 

“Okay….” He said, shuffling just a bit closer, “Um… let’s… let’s try it.”

 

“Really?” Credence gasped, and Newt nodded.

 

“Just… um… lay on your back on the bed. I can… take care of the rest.” Newt advised, and Credence slowly obeyed. Crawling onto the bed, Credence made himself nice and comfortable, keeping his gaze locked with Newt, as the redhead got up from the bed and slowly started to undo his pants.

 

“I… I don’t think I’m going to get completely naked…” Newt admitted, blushing brightly, “Um… oh, dear, I feel so unprepared…” He wandered over to his dresser, digging through the drawers in a rush until he found a bottle of lube--half empty. “Um… I’m going to…” He coughed, “ _ Stretch _ myself a little. It’s been… a while.”

 

“It’s okay.” Credence said gently, putting his hands on his stomach, “I can watch.”

 

Newt laughed shyly, clutching the bottle so tight Credence thought it might have popped. Newt climbed onto the bed, kneeling on the mattress before he tugged his pants down far enough to bare his hips. With his cock on display, Newt poured the lube onto a shaking hand, then immediately reached behind himself. His face pinched as he pressed his fingers inside, a small gasp coming from him, the slick noises of the lube squelching in the silence. Credence sucked in a shuddering breath, unable to see the action, but feeling more enamored by the expressions on Newt’s soft face. A touch of discomfort, a hint of excitement, and a general state of nervousness showed in every twitch of muscle and clench of his jaw. Credence felt his own body beginning to respond, cock twitching in interest and heart pounding.

 

Newt tilted his head to the side, eyes falling shut as he pressed in another finger. He let out a breathy sigh, his own shaft filling out the more he played with himself. Credence licked his lips, already wanting to just go back to what he was used to doing with Newt and swallowing him down, but he restrained himself with the reminder that he and Newt were about to go a step further.

 

“A-Almost…” Newt gasped, squeezing in a third finger and giving a few shallow thrusts, “Oh… Okay… It should be okay.” He pulled his fingers out, then slowly crawled over Credence, sitting astride on his thighs. With one hand still wet with the remnants of the lube, Newt began to undo Credence’s pants, tugging open his belt and yanking on the zipper. Credence gulped when Newt pulled Credence’s length free, giving him a few timid strokes,

 

“Wow,” Newt whispered, blinking down at Credence in surprise, “Um… It might not mean much, but… You’re very pretty down here.”

 

“P-Pretty?” Credence stuttered, flattered but confused, “How can someone be pretty there?”

 

“I-I… Don't know. You just are.” Newt claimed shyly, “Sorry. I don't mean to be… strange.”

 

Credence blinked slowly, then reassured in a kind voice, “I don't think you’re strange.”

 

Newt looked up, surprised, then smiled and shrugged briefly before saying, “Then you’ll be the first to say that. But… thank you.”

 

Before Credence could think of another response, though, Newt was suddenly holding Credence in place and sinking down on him. Credence gasped at the sensation, eyes going wide the further Newt went, and he watched in awe as his own flesh vanished within Newt’s body.

 

“N-Newt…” Credence wheezed, heart already racing, even when the man wasn't all the way down. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so they clutched at the sheets beneath him. Newt, however, had his hands planted flat on Credence’s chest, keeping himself balanced as he quivered above him.

 

Breathing hard, Newt whispered, “I haven’t done this in so long…” He lifted just the slightest bit, shuddering, then sighed as he sank down even further, moaning in time with Credence’s gasp. Tilting his head down, Newt squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip, thighs visibly trembling as he forced himself to sit completely on Credence’s lap.

 

Huffing in relief, Newt tossed his head back and sucked in a deep breath, letting himself settle with the thickness now inside of him. Credence breathed slowly, heart fluttering and pleasure pulsing through his body with each flutter and squeeze of Newt’s body. As the redhead adjusted atop him, Credence slowly and a little hesitantly reached out, settling a hand on Newt’s thigh at first, massaging the muscle still shivering Newt’s own weight.

 

“You feel amazing,” Credence gasped, and Newt gave him a weak smile, “So warm…”

 

“Just wait. Bet I can make it feel a lot better.” Newt claimed, planting his knees firmly on the bed and starting to rock his hips back and forth. Credence shuddered, clutching Newt’s thigh a bit more firmly. He had expected Newt to start bouncing on his lap, but this slow, back and forth grind sent deep waves of pleasure through his bones.

 

“Put your hands on my hips,” Newt suggested, taking Credence’s hands and putting them on his waist, “There,” He panted, tossing his head back, mouth hanging open so he could suck in large breaths, “T-touch me however…”

 

“However?” Credence gasped, grasping Newt tightly and helping him lift when Newt really did start bouncing, not really lifting himself with his legs, but rolling his hips so his ass lifted, then slammed it back down. Newt nodded confidently, leaning forward on Credence’s lap, planting his hands firmly on the bed above Credence’s shoulders.

 

“Even here?” Credence asked, moving one hand from Newt’s waist and brushing his fingers along his chest, immediately grazing over a nipple. Newt gasped softly and nodded.

 

“Pinch them,” He offered, and Credence blinked up at Newt in surprise.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“God, yes,” Newt whispered, really starting to get into his movements, sweat beginning to bead along his brow and the bed beginning to squeak. Credence licked his lips, breathing noisily from his mouth, then gently pinched Newt’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Newt huffed lightly, his dropping forward with a smile, and he said kindly, “You can do it harder, Credence.”

 

Credence bit his bottom lip, then asked nervously, “Are you  _ sure?” _

 

“I’m positive.” Newt laughed, slowing down the bounce of his hips to start grinding against him again, getting a breath groan from the man underneath him, “Come on. Pull on them. Pinch them. Do anything to them. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

 

Still worried, Credence decided that Newt would be honest with him, so with a new sense of resolve, he took Newt’s nipple firmly and gave it a sharp pinch. Immediately, the redhead jolted on Credence’s lap, gasping sharply and rocking his hips even faster. “That’s it,” He urged breathlessly, eyes sliding shut. “More… Come on…” Credence pinched him again, then added the slightest twist, getting a high whine from the man. “ _ Yes! _ Credence, th-that’s so good!” Spurred on by his reactions, Credence pressed Newt’s hardening nipple down and swirled, and then pinched him once more and  _ tugged _ , and Newt cried out so loud that he scared himself.

 

“Shit!” He gasped, stilling atop Credence and covering his mouth as if he could catch the noise before it slipped out of his mouth, out of the room, but the damage had been done. Seconds later, footsteps were heard outside of Newt’s room, followed by a firm trio of knocks.

 

“Newton?” Theseus called out, sounding concerned, “What’s going on in there?”

 

“Nothing!” Newt gasped, trying not to sound as breathless and lightheaded as he was, “J-just talking!”

 

Theseus hesitated, still lingering outside of the door, and asked, “You’re sure everything’s okay?”

 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Theseus!” Newt huffed, a bit moody, “P-Please, just… give us some privacy!” His voice was weak, airy, and he cleared his throat before adding, “I promise, Theseus, I’m okay.”

 

A soft sigh slipped through the door, and Theseus said reluctantly, “Alright… if you’re sure.”

 

“I’m positive,” Newt reassured him, staying absolutely still until they could hear Theseus walk away. Even then, Newt stayed still for a few moments longer, only relaxing when they could hear noise drifting from the kitchen.

 

Groaning in embarrassment, Newt flopped down on Credence’s chest, hiding his face against his sharp collarbone and clutching at his sides. “Oh, God, this is so embarrassing.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Credence supplied, genuinely apologetic, “I did it too hard…”

 

“No, I was just too loud,” Newt said, pressing a few soft kisses on Credence’s skin, then pressing his nose against the side of his throat, “I just can’t help myself sometimes… when my… my nipples are played with.”

 

“Oh,” Credence gasped, feeling his skin heat at the words. He closed his eyes for a long moment, enjoying Newt’s kitten kisses, enjoying the squeeze of his body around his flesh, and in that moment he felt brave enough to ask a single question.

 

“Newt?” Credence whispered, blushing when the man’s green eyes locked on his. Flustered but still determined, Credence asked, “Um… Can I… watch you sit on me?”

 

Newt’s brow quirked as he figured out what Credence meant, and with realization glinting in his eyes, Newt smiled and said, “Of course.” He sat upright, then slowly worked himself off of Credence’s flesh, the slide of it making both of them gasp and huff. As soon as Credence popped out of him, Newt was turning around, straddling him once more with his back facing Credence. “Is this okay?” He asked over his shoulder, reaching underneath him to grasp Credence’s cock, giving him a few soft tugs.

 

“It’s good…” Credence moaned, eyes glued to Newt’s behind, admiring the taut muscles and the glistening hint of lubricant smeared between his cheeks and along the backs of his thighs. When Newt started sinking down again, taking Credence in faster and more confidently this time, Credence couldn’t help but moan at the sight. With Newt like this, Credence could see the head of his cock press against Newt’s pulsing hole, then slip past the muscle. He could see every last inch of him being sucked into Newt, down to the base, until Newt’s ass was pressed against Credence’s hips.

 

And when Newt moved, his hips rolling in sinuous little gestures, Credence thought his brain was short-circuiting.

 

“Oh, God in Heaven,” Credence cried, eyes wide and focused solely on where he and Newt met, and with trembling hands, Credence begged, “Please, can I--can I touch you?”

 

“Please,” Newt responded, head tossing back as he moved a little faster, panting and gasping in delight, “Please touch me..”

 

His hands immediately went to Newt’s ass, squeezing the flexing muscle there, spreading his cheeks aside, watching in awe the quicker and harder Newt bounced. He ran his hands up the small of Newt’s back, helping him lift himself for a few strides, and then he ran them back down, dropping to the backs of his calves, dancing down his ankles and grasping them tightly.

 

“Newt,” Credence suddenly gasped, heart pounding, “I--I’m so close…”

 

The redhead huffed, sweat rolling along his spine, then he leaned back, settling his hands on either side of Credence’s stomach. Tossing his head back, Newt began to put his back into each thrust, jerking his hips down roughly until the room was filled with their labored breaths, the squeak of the mattress, and the slap of Newt’s ass on Credence’s pelvis.

 

“ _ Newt _ !” Credence yelped, his own hips jolting up to meet the man’s motions. He grabbed the man by his hips once again, his grip growing so firm that Newt couldn’t move any longer, and Credence used that chance to plant his feet on the bed and fuck into his tight body desperately, chasing his orgasm as if it were his last one. Newt gasped and moaned, the pitch in his voice wavering the harder Credence fucked him.

 

Knocking was heard on Newt’s door again, Theseus calling out, “What is going  _ on _ in there?!” almost angrily, but neither man even tried to respond. Newt merely reached between his own legs and started pumping his cock. His mind was foggy, barely hearing a thing other than the beat of his own heart and Credence moaning Newt’s name behind him.

 

With one last hard thrust, Credence toppled over the edge, bursting within Newt with a broken cry. Newt jolted in Credence’s grip, gasping at the hot, liquid sensation, and he desperately stroked himself to completion. Still seated around Credence, Newt came with a quiet shudder, squeezing Credence so tight the boy started to whimper.

 

As soon as he came down from his high, Newt’s body relaxed around Credence, and he immediately started to get up. Credence felt like he could pass out from exhaustion, but the sight of his cock slipping out of Newt’s body only to be followed by his own semen and spilling down his thighs had Credence giving one last pitiful moan.

 

Newt sighed and slid off of Credence’s lap, collapsing into a heap on his bed beside Credence, throwing an arm over the boy’s thin chest and still trying to catch his breath. He looked just as exhausted as Credence felt, though it made sense. He had done most of the work, after all. Credence felt a bit guilty at that realization.

 

Slowly, Newt managed to calm his breathing. He looked up at Credence with a hint of shyness, trailing nonsensical designs along Credence’s skin. He opened his mouth to say something when another series of knocks jolted them out of their reverie.

 

“Newton! Open this damned door!” Theseus demanded, and Newt flushed bright red and managed to scramble off the bed, fix his pants, and grab his bathrobe from his closet in only a handful of seconds. Yanking the robe on and pulling it tight around himself, Newt turned to Credence and whispered, “Cover yourself!”

 

Credence yanked at his own pants, while trying to sit up, but when he couldn’t move fast enough, he instead reached out and snatched a pillow, sitting it over his lap. Once his shame was hidden, Newt cleared his throat, pushed his hair out of his face, then pulled open the door.

 

“What is it?” He asked, trying to sound angry, but Theseus looked just as furious.

 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Theseus demanded, shoving the door open wider so he could see the both of them, “I heard  _ yelling _ !”

 

“We were only  _ talking _ , Theseus!” Newt complained, pushing his older brother back, but Theseus huffed indignantly, glowering at Newt.

 

After a tense moment, Theseus shifted the weight on his feet, crossed his arms over his chest, then spat out, “Are you serious, Newton? The neighbor? You’re sleeping with the  _ neighbor _ ?!”

 

Newt, bewildered, immediately began to stammer out an excuse, but the more he tried to talk, the redder his face grew, completely giving him away. Credence chewed on his bottom lip, looking between the brothers anxiously.

 

“Is he even  _ old _ enough?” Theseus questioned, voice raising. “My God, Newt! Are you deranged?!”

 

Embarrassed and angry, Newt asked, “Is it really so bad? You’ve slept with a ton of people!”

 

“Yeah, and none of them were the son of some religious-crazed woman!” Theseus claimed. Credence’s head shot up immediately, frowning at Theseus in quiet anger, and the older man followed up his words with an insensitive, “I’m sorry, but she’s insane! She told me the other day that she was glad she ‘no longer lived beside a faggot,’ Newt! Who even says that these days?”

 

“Not her son, that’s for sure.” Newt claimed boldly, eyes ablaze, but Theseus didn’t look convinced.

 

“Yeah, he’s probably just seeing how far a ‘faggot’ is willing to go for a little dick!” Theseus claimed, glowering at Credence and actually making the boy curl up within himself. “He’s probably just messing with you! The little shit probably doesn’t even like men!”

 

“I--I do!” Credence gasped, trying to be brave, trying to break up this fight between Newt and his brother. He looked up at the two of them, scared and trembling, yet continued to say, “I-I’ve never met a g-girl I liked! It’s--It’s only ever been… men…” he flushed, feeling embarrassed to say such a thing out loud. Newt looked at Credence proudly, however, and seeing just that, Newt’s pride and support, made Credence feel better about accepting the truth vocally.

 

Clutching the pillow tightly, Credence said earnestly, “Newt… Newt has been so nice to me… No matter what I asked him, he’s been patient and kind… I… I really like him…”

 

At that, even Theseus seemed to come down from his rage, eyes alight with curiosity, though he still seemed incredibly defensive. Newt, however, looked flustered at Credence’s words, and he responded with a meek, “I like you too, Credence…”

 

Theseus looked at Newt in surprise, brows raised high on his forehead, and he asked, “Newt, are you serious?”

 

“Yes,” He said firmly, looking back at Theseus, only to add shyly, “You… you know I don’t often… do this sort of thing.” He pulled his robe tighter around himself, “That has to be proof enough for you.”

 

Still looking hesitant, Theseus ducked his head and sighed. “Maybe it’s proof that  _ you’re _ interested,” Theseus said, looking at Newt, “But it’s no guarantee that  _ he’s _ being honest.” He glared at Credence, and the boy merely cringed.

 

“I’m telling the truth…” Credence said, a touch morosely. Theseus only scoffed, but it looked like he was no longer interested in discussing their relationship. Instead, Theseus took a few steps away from Newt’s room.

 

“Next time,  _ please _ at least warn me so I can take my work somewhere else.” Theseus huffed, giving Newt one last half-hearted glare. “I can’t focus with you yelling your head off.”

 

Newt flushed, embarrassed, and even as Theseus walked away, he mumbled, “I wasn’t  _ that  _ loud…”

 

Credence blushed a bit, watching as Newt closed his bedroom door. When the redhead began to make his way back towards the bed, Credence said earnestly, “I  _ do  _ like you. I like you a lot, Newt.”

 

At that, Newt smiled, a sweet little smile, and he climbed onto the bed before he pressed a soft kiss to Credence’s lips. “I really like you too, Credence.”


	3. Three(some)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival/Newt/Credence abound
> 
> Check end notes for chapter warnings

They were slowly becoming more and more conspicuous. Theseus had caught Credence and Graves together a handful of times, but neither man had the dignity to own up to it. Instead, Graves would abscond as quickly as possible and Credence would try to distract Theseus with talk about religion or school or Newt. Even when Theseus walked in on Percival with a hand practically down the front of the boy's pants, it seemed like neither man dared to mention it. Theseus knew he should have told Newt right away. He should have told Newt the first time his little brother brought the Barebone boy home, but... and God, he was such a terrible brother, but... He had never seen Newt so pleasantly happy. It was like Leta all over again, Theseus told himself. Newt was going to realize the truth and be heartbroken over it for weeks, months, _years_ , but Theseus just... didn't want to break it to him. It wasn't healthy, Theseus knew it, but his inability to deal with heartbreak was just as unhealthy.

He chose the lesser of two evils, Theseus believed when he decided on his silence. He hated it still, he didn't think he would get used to it, and every time he passed by Credence or saw the boy entering his apartment behind Newt, he would leer at him and make sure the boy knew how much Theseus didn't like him. But every time he did so, the shit had the audacity to smile right back at him.

The final straw was when Theseus had just come into the apartment complex from outside, scarf tied tight around his neck and coat damn from the rain. He shucked off the hat he had worn out and marched up the stairwell, making it all the way up to his floor before he found the two of them, _again_ , twisted around each other without a care in the world, Graves grinding Credence hard into the wall behind him.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Theseus shouted, startling the two apart. Percival cleared his throat and took off up the stairs, as he was wont to do, while Credence merely readjusted himself in his pants and donned an innocent look, as if he hadn't just been caught dry-humping their complex manager. Theseus was sick of it. He wasn't going to let it go this time.

Before Credence could slip away into the hallway, Theseus grabbed the boy by the arm and threw him backwards, trapping him in the corner of the stairwell. “Are you bloody insane?” Theseus barked, outraged, and Credence stared at the man in shock, capturing the deer-in-headlights gaze immaculately. It only made Theseus angrier. Slamming a hand against the wall right beside Credence's head, Theseus demanded, “Say something!”

“Mr. Th-Theseus, you're scaring me!” Credence gasped, flinching away from Theseus' arm, from his enraged glare, going so far to cover his own face with his hands.

“Oh, stop it, Credence!” Theseus spat, making the boy flinch again, “You and I both know this little innocent virgin Catholic boy shtick doesn't faze me!”

Credence stilled. Silent, he peered at Theseus from between his fingers, eyes dark but no longer dewy, and he corrected Theseus bluntly, “Christian.”

Theseus scoffed, throwing his hands into the air, and he shouted, “Christian! Catholic! Bloody _Muslim_! It doesn't matter! You're screwing around with my brother and you're not even being discreet about it!”

Credence lowered his hands, no longer the trembling, fearful boy, and he merely leaned back against the wall, gazing at Theseus boredly. “I'm not,” He claimed boldly, only pissing Theseus off further.

“I just saw you _necking_ the building owner!” Theseus shouted, but all Credence did was roll his eyes. Theseus sucked in a sharp breath, feeling himself start to tremble with how angry he was. He didn't get why Credence wasn't ashamed with being caught by his boyfriend's brother. He wanted to grab the boy by his shoulders and shake him until he understood. “You can't just jump from man to man, especially after committing yourself to Newt!”

“I've committed myself to no one,” Credence claimed, looking away from Theseus, “He offered to kiss me, I offered him more, and he took it.” Then, with a small smirk, he added, “Besides, he even _told_ me that I could sleep with Mr. Percival if I so wanted.”

“Bullshit.” Theseus growled, looking almost deranged in his anger, “Newt wouldn't let some—some _floozy_ fuck with his feelings!”

Credence let out a sharp bark of laughter, startled at Theseus' word choice, then asked, “What does it matter to you who Newt sees? As far as he told me, the two of you aren't exactly the closest brothers.” Suddenly, Credence's gaze turned dark, lusty, and he asked, “Are you jealous, Theseus?”

Cringing, Theseus took a step away and growled, “Don't try your tricks on me, I'm not interested in men.”

Still smirking, Credence said dismissively, “Past experience has shown me that most men don't actually care about your gender. They just want something warm and wet to sink into.” He reached out to Theseus, grabbing him by the end of his scarf, and he yanked the redhead close. “I've been told before that my mouth can feel an awful lot like a pretty girl's cunt.”

“You're deranged!” Theseus spat, jerking away so hard that his scarf was tugged from his neck, falling limply in Credence's hands, “Stay away from my brother or else I'll tell him what a sleaze you are!”

“And you think he'll believe you with no proof?” Credence wondered, methodically wrapping Theseus' scarf around his own neck, a smile on his lips, “What do you think Newt would say if he sees me with this around my neck?” He swung the end of the scarf in a tantalizing circle, eyes mocking as he looked up at Theseus, “Do you think he'd believe me if I told _him_ you cornered me in the stairwell and forced yourself on me?”

Theseus fell silent, and Credence knew he had won already. Keep the scarf around his neck, Credence took a step closer to Theseus, placed his hand on the back of the man's neck, and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. When Theseus flinched, Credence merely grinned and whispered, “Don't worry, Mr. Scamander. I'll take _good_ care of your little brother.”

With a laugh, Credence stepped around Theseus and exited the stairwell, Theseus' scarf still wrapped around his neck. Theseus could do nothing but dumbly watch him go, anger and defeat burning in his veins. He needed Newt to see what sort of person Credence was, how horrible the little brat is, all without uttering a single word. He needed to somehow coax the typically unobservant and air-headed Newton Scamander to become doubtful of Credence's fidelity to the point of investigating further.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Theseus knew he was in for a challenge, but he wasn't going to let his brother be played any longer.

 

\------------------

 

He arrived at Percival's apartment within minutes, still winded no matter how many times he climbed these stairs. He knocked politely before he tucked his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet as he waited for Percival to let him in.

When the door swung open, Credence settled an alluring gaze on Percival, and the man immediately let him in.

“I wasn't expecting you so early,” Percival mentioned, closing the door behind Credence. He was dressed for the day, like usual, in a business casual button-up and some slacks, though he didn't wear any shoes or a belt. His hair was already slicked back to perfection, and the sight only made Credence want to run his fingers through it.

Credence didn't explain himself being early. He didn't need to, not with Percival. Between them, there was no feeling, just sex. Or at least, that's what Credence believed. He didn't talk to him about romance or relationships like he did with Newt, even though he mostly only talked about such things to keep up an air of innocence about him.

But today was different. Theseus' claims were still knocking around in his head, and even though Credence had never felt badly for his escapades before, this time, he couldn't help the small pang deep in his chest.

“Mr. Percival,” Credence said as he walked towards Percival's bedroom, the man already following after him, “Do you think it's wrong, what we're doing?”

“What are you talking about?” Percival questioned, leaving the bedroom door open and watching closely as Credence began to peel his clothing off, leaving them in a pile on Percival's floor before he climbed onto the mattress. He didn't undress himself. He didn't even move to grasp himself through his pants.

“That man that catches us in the stairwell stopped me.” Credence said, sprawling out on the blankets on his back, running a hand from his stomach up to his chest, and Percival slowly crept forward. The bed dipped when the man settled a knee on it. “He called me a floozy.”

Percival chuckled, amused at the idea, and he tugged at Credence's legs until they were spread, the knees pressed to Percival's hips. “I would have used licentious, myself,” He joked, stroking Credence's thighs, “We both know you're a depraved soul. Why does this man's comment matter so much?” His hands stilled, suddenly, warm pressure points on Credence's knees, “You wouldn't happen to like him, would you?”

There was a touch of jealousy in his eyes. Credence felt both thrilled and sickened at the sight.

“No,” He answered quickly enough, rolling his eyes. He clamped his knees down on Percival's hips and used the strength in his thighs to pull the man even closer, reaching out with a hand so he could coax Percival down into a kiss, “He doesn't seem the kind to be such a charitable lover.”

Smirking against Credence's lips, Percival asked, “And I am?” before he kissed him again, starting to roll his hips against Credence's, working a few pleasant sighs from the boy.

“More charitable than most...” Credence admitted, tilting his head back before adding playfully, “Not that I would know.” And then, in his trembling, innocent voice he used around Newt, he said, “I-I'm a g-g-good Christian, Mr. P-Percival.”

Percival chuckled darkly, pressing a hand to Credence's throat, not constricting it, just adding a little pressure, and he all but growled, “You're as sinful as you look, boy.”

Credence giggled breathlessly, mouth falling open when Percival pressed down, and he let out a wanton moan, one that made Percival tremble in desire. They shared another kiss, rough and impatient, and then Percival was slicking his fingers up and pressing them deep into Credence's body, digging around inside of him until he found Credence's prostate. He worked the spot roughly, watching as Credence's hips jolted and shook, his slim cock bouncing on his stomach.

“Why are you so worried about what a stranger thinks?” Percival proceeded to ask, still milking Credence's prostate, not even sure if the boy was listening, “He's caught us many times before. What makes this one any different?”

Credence couldn't answer. Not because he had Percival's fingers up his ass, but because he truly didn't know. This was the first time Theseus confronted him, sure, but even before that, Credence felt a bit uneasy around the man. He was, for some reason, afraid of what he thought of him. He was afraid that he would tell Newt. And Credence didn't understand why.

Credence thought he might come, but Percival retracted his hand before he could, and Credence gave a disappointed whine at the loss. Percival, still amused, prompted, “There's no way my little jezebel would be ashamed by a few insignificant comments.”

Percival rolled them over, pulling Credence on top of his lap while he laid back, and Credence took his cue. Reaching between his legs, Credence held Percival steady and sank down on him, sighing at the familiar sensation as he sank down to the base. As soon as he was full, he began to grind his hips down, getting a few breathless grunts from Percival.

“His brother,” Credence said in lieu of explaining, tilting his head back and breathing heavily as he started to bounce on Percival's flesh, half his mind gone to pleasure. “Newton...”

“The strange one with the cat?” Percival asked, a brow lifting, and Credence nodded his head firmly, “Is he your next target? As soon as you get bored with me, you'll be crawling to him?”

Credence huffed and leaned back, settling his hands on Percival's thighs and planting his feet on the bed, giving himself a little more room to lift his hips and slam them back down. His stomach quivered with each thrust. “Not like that...”

“Then you have a crush on him, don't you?” Percival smirked, grasping Credence by his ass and helping him on his strokes downwards, earning a sharp cry from the boy. “Does he know the kind of person you are?”

Moaning, Credence shook his head weakly, moving a hand to his cock so he could stroke himself, reveling in the mounting pleasure. Percival kept his grip on Credence tight, sure to leave marks. He clicked his tongue in a scolding manner, then said, “Well that isn't quite fair, is it? Here you are, riding my cock like the whore you are, then turning around and tricking an innocent man into thinking you're something more.”

“No...” Credence whimpered, no longer moving his hips of his own accord and merely letting Percival fuck Credence down on him, as if he were some oversize sex doll. His head rolled back and he had to let go of himself and grasp Percival's knees to keep from crumbling.

“Then would you want him to see you like this?” Percival grinned, smacking a hand hard against Credence's ass, earning a high-pitched yelp from the boy, “Would you want him to watch me fuck your tight ass and make you scream? Show him who you actually are?”

Credence moaned shamelessly, the thought so alluring. He pictured Newt sitting in a chair tucked into the corner, a hand on his cock and his eyes shyly flitting between Credence and Percival's faces and their bodies, watching the way they connected, watching how Credence took Percival so well. He could already see Newt sinking a few fingers into himself, panting and moaning with his thighs spread out. He could see Newt climbing onto the bed to join them, first riding Percival's face and giving Credence sloppy little kisses before he turned around and let Credence sink into him, sandwiching him between his and Percival's bodies. Being covered on both sides. Feeling two pairs of hands grabbing at him and running over his body. A warm heat wrapped around his cock while a hard thickness wrecked him from the inside.

“Do you think he'd like seeing you like this?” Percival prompted, still their movements long enough to sit upright, hooking his arms underneath Credence's thighs and lifting him just off the bed. He got up himself and used gravity to fuck Credence down on him. The boy whined deliriously, wrapping his arms tight around Percival's neck, unable to do more than clench and tremble. “Or do you think he'd get mad? Maybe sick with jealousy? Maybe he'll try to tear me off of you instead? Try to protect your innocence?”

Credence cried into the side of Percival's neck, hiding his face as his hole was abused, mind on overdrive now as he pictured Newt, face pinched with rage, shoving Percival off only to mount Credence himself, forcing his head down on the bed, fucking into him so hard, so _angry_ , never letting up until Credence was sobbing with the pain-pleasure. Maybe even Percival would become angry. Maybe he would kneel in front of Credence, shove his thumbs on either side of Credence's mouth and fuck down his throat, choking him on his leaking length. Fucked from both sides, driven crazy by the stench of man and the feeling of being used. God, how many times would he come before they showed him any mercy? How many times would they come on _him_?

“Maybe you should bring him up here,” Percival grinned, pulling out of Credence and throwing him onto the bed. He stood over Credence and worked his hand fast over his own cock, groaning as he spilled onto the boy's body, painting him in thick white stripes. Credence breathed fast and heavy, trying to catch his breath and chase the pleasure echoing in his body with minute and useless jerks of his hips. As Percival came down from his own high, Credence whined pitifully, wanting to join him in that bliss.

“Should I send you down to see him like this?” Percival breathed, looking over Credence greedily, “Covered in another man's jizz and begging to be ridden?”

God, Credence couldn't shake his head fast enough. He wouldn't last an entire trip down to his floor. He would break down on the stairwell and take himself in hand before he even had the chance to knock on Newt's door. He needed to come so badly, needed to feel that euphoria as his body went loose and numb.

And then Percival did something Credence didn't think he would. Percival knelt on the bed, straddling Credence's thighs, and with a hand to hold him steady, Percival pressed Credence's cock against his ass, letting it slide between two thick cheeks. Credence could do nothing more than gasp and shiver. It was so warm, yet so teasing. Not the same tightness of Newt's body, not the same wet heat, but just enough pressure from the muscle on either side flexing, _just_ enough to bring him back towards the edge.

“Maybe you should invite your little boyfriend to my apartment,” Percival suggested with a grin, rocking on Credence's body as if he were being fucked. Credence clutched at his thick thighs desperately, mouth hanging open and sweat rolling down his brow. “Bring him by, and maybe we could _all_ play together.”

God, he was going to come like this, clutched between Percival's ass cheeks and talked into submission. His eyes were already rolling back, his abdomen clenching, and he finally fell off the edge with a yelp, his cock pulsing with each weak shot. Percival still moved sinuously on him, not stopping, never stopping, until Credence was milked completely dry and gasping from the stimulation.

With Credence boneless and breathless on his bed, Percival got up and started to unbutton his shirt, heading back towards his dresser. Credence peered up at him in a daze, smiling when he was able to see the wet splotches of his cum on Percival's shirt, and then he allowed himself to close his eyes and recuperate.

Minutes passed. Credence caught his breath and wondered if he could get away with a short nap before Percival left to do his rounds. He felt the tantalizing fingers of sleep beckoning him before he was roused back to alertness by Percival's smooth voice, saying from the door, “Invite your boyfriend. I'd love to meet him.”

Credence's eyes snapped open, and he turned his head to look at Percival, but the man was already gone down the hall, intent on making himself a late lunch. Credence was left on the bed to stare after him, wondering just what Newt might think, just what he would say. He wondered if Newt would be offended or hurt.

He thought back to what Theseus said about Newt not letting someone play with his feelings. Would he demand they stop seeing each other again? Would he start ignoring Credence and refuse to speak to him?

There was only one way to find out, Credence decided. He would invite Newt, and then he would see how it plays out. At that point, he could only pray that it would all work out.

 

\------------------

 

A few days went by. Theseus returned home to find Credence and Newt in his apartment together, sitting side-by-side on the couch with Niff curled up on Newt's lap. The fat cat was purring without a care in the world, letting Credence scratch at his little head. Theseus felt that anger well up again, and he all but slammed the door shut behind him. Newt and Credence startled on the couch, Newt offering Theseus a smile and Credence nervously averting his gaze. The sight only made Theseus angrier. Credence was a conniving little shit.

“Newt.” Theseus greeted, and then his voice grew tighter, and he all but growled out, “Credence.”

“Hello, Theseus. How was work?” Newt asked, stroking a hand down Niff's back. The cat uncurled on Newt's lap with a content 'mrrp.' Credence smiled at the noise and scrubbed his thumb against the cat's chin.

“Fine.” Theseus said curtly, yanking off his coat with such anger he was surprised he didn't rip something. He tossed it on the back of the nearest dining table chair. Looking at Credence, Theseus asked, “Been over for long?”

“We had some lunch a while ago,” Newt offered, glancing at Credence as well with a fond smile that made Theseus' stomach churn, “We started talking and I guess time just got away from us.”

“Just talking, huh?” Theseus grumbled, lifting a brow, “That's a surprise.”

Credence's eyes darted at Theseus, catching on to what he meant, but Newt merely laughed shyly and said, “I-I know, it's strange, isn't it? I usually never talk so much...” Blushing, Newt ushered Niff off of his lap and said, “Well, I-I don't want to disturb you, Theseus—”

“Oh, no, please,” Theseus cut in, holding up a hand, “I'm intruding. I'll leave you to it. I'm going to bed.”

Newt frowned, surprised, and mentioned, “Theseus, it's only five...” but Theseus ignored him and merely marched into his bedroom, purposefully slamming that door shut and locking it right after. Left in the living room, Credence frowned, then looked over at Newt, hands twisting into fists on his lap.

“I-I don't think he likes me that much...” Credence mentioned, and Newt immediately hushed him while placing his hands over Credence's, rubbing his thumbs across the knuckles until he relaxed.

“He's probably just had a long day at work,” Newt reassured him, leaning in to give the man a soft kiss on his lips, one that made Credence's eyes slide shut and his heart warm. When they pulled away, Credence couldn't suppress the smile that spread on his lips, and he felt content at seeing Newt smiling right back.

“Newt,” Credence whispered, leaning back in to give him yet another kiss, though this one lingered, morphing from innocent to something intimate and craving. Credence licked into his mouth, caressing his tongue, his hand coming up to hold and stroke his cheek. Newt hummed pleasantly against his lips, eyes closed and heart pounding, just barely audible to his partner beside him.

When Credence tried pushing Newt back against the couch, the redhead pulled away with a breathless laugh and said, “Credence, Theseus just got home.”

“So?” Credence hummed, kissing along Newt's jaw, then nuzzling against his neck, wanting the intimacy no matter who might be listening, “I just want to kiss you everywhere.”

Newt laughed again, always so shy, always so easily embarrassed, and he pushed insistently at Credence's shoulders, “Not while he's home, please. I don't want him bursting in on us like that again.”

Credence all but pouted against Newt's skin, but he obeyed. As he leaned away from his body, Credence caught Newt's hand in his own and gave the back of it a soft kiss.

“I should go home, anyways,” Credence relented, looking regretful, “Ma won't believe me if I tell her we were only talking about the Bible for this long.”

Newt smiled, giving Credence one more kiss, then whispered, “Go on, then. I'll see you again soon?”

“Yes.” Credence hummed, getting up from the couch with a smile and making his way out of Newt's apartment without another word. The door slid shut behind him, and Newt leaned back against the couch with a huff. He felt so... warm. He found he always felt like this after seeing Credence. Lately, it's only been getting more intense.

Theseus' bedroom door opened up a few minutes later, the older man peeking out to make sure Credence was no longer there, and then he stepped out. Newt looked at him curiously, but Theseus was the first to speak.

“Did he leave?” He asked, first and foremost. When Newt nodded, Theseus relaxed and joined Newt on the couch. “Newton,” He said, immediately putting Newt on edge, “I don't think you should see that boy anymore.”

“Why?” Newt asked, genuinely confused, and Theseus both envied and pitied the poor man's disposition to seeing the best in everyone around him. It would only make this conversation harder than it already was. And Theseus was certain it would end with Newt becoming angry at Theseus and storming off. He could only hope that his little brother would believe him enough to put _some_ weight in his words.

Theseus meant to offer Newt a hundred legitimate reasons why he should no longer see Credence, but out of all of those reasons, he ended up starting with, “I don't like him very much.”

Immediately, Newt snorted, not at all impressed by Theseus' claim. “You haven't even talked to him, really.” He pointed out, becoming defensive, “He's really very kind once you get to know him.”

“He's strange, first of all,” Theseus said with a furrowed brow, “And I don't need to talk to him to know he isn't the kind of guy that you think he is.”

Newt lifted a brow, irritated, and he asked, “And what sort of guy do you think he is, then?”

“Well he's a compulsive liar, firstly.” Theseus said, and when Newt scoffed at him, he only pressed further, “He's very obviously only interested in having sex with you and he's only playing with your feelings in order to get what he wants. Has he even introduced you to his family? It's been weeks that you've been messing around with each other!”

Newt rolled his eyes and said haughtily, “Theseus, his family is extremely homophobic. I don't even think I _want_ to meet them.”

“Oh really? And who told you that? Credence?” Theseus huffed, fixing Newt with a glower, “Have you spoken to Mary Lou? Really spoke to her?”

“Have _you_?” Newt prompted, and Theseus clenched his jaw.

After a beat of silence where Newt looked victorious and Theseus felt embarrassed, Theseus mentioned, “At least I'm not completely writing her off without meeting her myself.”

Immediately, Newt asked, “But you will with Credence?” and Theseus grit his teeth even harder.

Taking a breath, Theseus tried to start again calmly. “Newton, I don't think this guy is good for you.”

“Just because he's a little different than what you're used to?” Newt huffed, obviously taking more offense than Theseus ever meant, “If you haven't noticed, Theseus, I'm not exactly the most normal guy out there myself. I've lost my friend when I moved in with you, and I haven't met a single soul aside from Credence that cared enough to get to know me past my queer personality.”

“You've only lived here for a few months!” Theseus claimed, but Newt could only laugh sarcastically.

Standing abruptly from the couch, Newt claimed, “Even the people I work with won't bother to hold a conversation with me that isn't about the patient!” Turning on Theseus with fists clenched at his side, he added, “And _ninety_ _days_ is a _long_ time to live somewhere without meeting a single decent person!”

“Credence is hardly decent! He's a deceitful _chav_ that's only after your ass!” Theseus declared loudly, and Newt looked outright affronted.

“Theseus!” He gasped, scandalized, and for a moment Theseus thought Newt might actually reach out and hit him, but the redhead seemed to hold himself back. Grinding his teeth hard with tears starting to bead at the corners of his eyes, Newt said shakily, “Just because that's the sort of person _you're_ used to _doesn't_ mean everyone's like that!”

“Newt--” Theseus tried to defend, but Newt was having no more of it, and he cut in sharply.

“No! I don't care how long you were in the army, you don't get to just—just show up here and— _pretend_ to be my brother again!” Newt yelled. _Yelled_. And Theseus could do nothing but gape at him. “You can't suddenly dictate who I do or don't see because you're jealous that someone—someone actually _likes_ me!”

Irritated, Theseus stood as well and yelled in the heat of the moment, “He doesn't bloody like you! God, Newt, how can you be so dense? He's just using you because you're so bloody desperate to pretend someone could actually like a gormless _sod_!”

Newt flinched back, taking an actual step away from Theseus. His face twisted up in pain, the tears falling freely now, and all Theseus could think was how easy it was to make Newt cry, how easy it had always been. There wasn't a touch of guilt, just simmering rage and desperation to make the boy understand, even when Newt hiccuped out a sob.

“Arsehole,” He spat as viciously as he could, though his voice cracked and the insult came meekly. He all but ran for the door, tossing it open so roughly that the knob cracked loud against the wall, hanging open in Newt's wake.

“Newton!” Theseus shouted after him, but Newt was taking off down the hall, head ducked and jaw screwed tight, trying to blink his way through the tears that seemed endless as they rolled down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. He threw open the stairwell door with just as much malice, though the hydraulics kept the door from making half as much noise as his apartment door did. He hurried down the stairs, wanting to make it out of the apartment complex so that Theseus couldn't find him so easily.

Just as he was turning from one staircase to another, though, he ran face-first into a firm body, gasping when both he and the stranger lost their footing. He clutched tightly at the man, thinking they might fall, but the man's quick reflexes kept them steady when he latched onto the railing seconds before they plummeted.

“Oh, God—I'm s-sorry!” Newt gasped, getting his feet planted firmly beneath him before he took a few steps away, trying to wipe away his tears all the while. The man looked at Newt in surprise, eyes doing a quick once-over. Newt was torn between apologizing again, wiping away his tears, or reaching out and straightening out the man's now wrinkled coat. He wasn't sure what was more appropriate, so instead he tried to step around the man and hurry along down the steps.

He certainly didn't expect the man to stop him with a firm hand on his wrist, spinning Newt around on the staircase. Now, the man stood higher than Newt, and he looked down at him with a kind sort of curiosity.

“What's the rush?” He asked, voice deep and alluring, matching his dark hair and eyes perfectly, “Something has you worked up.”

Newt sniffed, turning his head away, and didn't answer. It wasn't this man's business, and Newt certainly didn't want to lay his burdens on this stranger, but when the man didn't let go, Newt relented with a quiet, “Just a bit of a domestic, is all.”

Now concerned, the man took a step closer to Newt, a step down the staircase, putting them on more equal footing. “Are you alright?” He asked, genuinely worried, and Newt offered him a weak smile.

“I'm fine. It was only an argument, really.” Newt sighed, keeping his head ducked down, “Thank you. Erm... sorry. Again. For running into you.”

The man's grip on his wrist gentled, but he didn't release him just yet. Instead, he asked Newt, “Would you like to talk about it? Sometimes an ear loaned could be helpful.”

“Oh, I couldn't ask you to--” Newt tried to refuse, but the man smoothed a thumb over Newt's wrist and offered him a kind smile.

“Please. I'd hate to see a resident of mine so upset.” He prompted, and Newt became nervous upon realizing just who he had run into.

Mr. Graves. The complex manager and building owner. Flushing bright red, Newt frantically apologized again with a breathless, “M-Mr. Graves. Sir. I... I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where—where I was going!” Oh God, Newt thought, he was going to get himself evicted.

“Honestly, Mr. Scamander, it's no trouble.” Percival reassured him, still smiling kindly. Newt reeled at the fact that _Mr. Graves knows my last name!_ And he was even more certain that he would be kicked out of his apartment by the end of the day. He nearly killed the man he was renting from!

“I—I'll be more careful, I promise! Please don't be angry, I—I'm just so— _clumsy_ sometimes and I c-can't—I don't pay attention to my surroundings sometimes and—” Newt continued to babble, only falling silent when Percival gently hushed him with a smile and a gentle, almost melodic series of “Shh, shh, shh.”

“Mr. Scamander,” Percival said softly, pausing long enough to ensure Newt wasn't going to start rambling off excuses again, “Why don't we have a cup of coffee? You can tell me about what happened then.”

“I—I don't...” Newt stammered nervously, feeling himself fidget and shake, but Percival only stroked his wrist again, a soft, coaxing touch, and eventually, Newt relented with a quiet, “O—okay.”

Percival began to lead Newt up the stairs once more, Newt's wrist still in Percival's grip, and with their slow pace, they made it to the very top minutes later. Percival unlocked and opened the door within moments and invited him in. Newt stepped inside, still trembling, half-certain he was going to end up with a thirty-day notice in his hands.

“You can meet me at the table,” Percival said, gesturing towards the kitchen, and as Newt walked into his home, Percival closed the door and locked it once again. He followed Newt into the kitchen, finding the redhead sitting stiffly at the end of the table, hands in his lap and head ducked low. When Newt peeked up at Graves from under his lashes, Percival understand why this was the guy Credence was crushing after.

Approaching the table, Percival asked Newt, “How do you like your coffee?”

Newt shifted in his seat, already obviously uncomfortable, and he said quietly, “I... prefer tea, actually.”

Graves huffed, amused, and stepped towards the kitchen, setting a pot of water to boil while also brewing himself a cup of dark coffee. The two of them remained silent as Percival made their drinks, and five tense minutes went by before Percival returned with a cup of tea for Newt and a cup of coffee for himself. Newt looked at the tea, slightly disappointed at the lack of milk, but he didn't say a word about it. Instead, he picked up the tea and took an immediate sip, wanting to avoid any more of his embarrassing drivel. Percival took a sip of his coffee as well, eyes set unwavering on Newt's face.

“Tell me what happened,” He prompted, and Newt wrapped both hands around his cup, staring down at the dark tea.

“It was just an argument,” He said again, voice quiet, and Percival took another long sip.

“You seemed a bit too upset for a little argument.” Percival mentioned, and Newt sighed. He tapped his fingers against his mug, trying to figure out how he might get out of this situation with the least damage to himself or Theseus. When Percival still received no answer, the man leaned forward, set his mug down, and placed a hand firmly on the table. “I'd like to think I'm an open-minded man, Mr. Scamander. Please, I only want to help however I can.”

Newt glanced up at him, still hesitant, but finally began to speak. “I had... a friend of mine over. My brother doesn't like him for some reason. It doesn't make any sense to me.” Newt ducked his head again, brows furrowed, and continued, “He's our neighbor—my friend. We've been talking for a few weeks now. When Theseus—my brother—when he came home, he went straight to his bedroom, upset. I thought it was about work, why he was so mad, but when Credence left—sorry, my friend—when he left, Theseus came out and started... saying things about Credence.”

“What did he say?” Percival asked, and Newt gave a heavy sigh, getting into the story now.

“The arse was saying how Credence wasn't 'the sort of person I thought he was' and how he didn't actually _like_ me, that he was just using me for—for--” He blushed, brows furrowed angrily, tears resurfacing, “For _sex_! He—He hadn't even _met_ Credence! He doesn't know how... how _kind_ he is and how gentle he is!”

Percival hid a snort behind another sip of coffee. Newt luckily didn't seem to notice, and merely went on to say, “Theseus said—he said I was _gormless_! L-Like I can't tell for myself who to trust and who's just out to mess with me!”

Suddenly, Newt sucked in a sharp breath and became shy once more, curling in on himself, and in a timid voice, he mumbled, “I'm sorry. I don't mean to unload this on you.”

Relaxing, Percival said reassuringly, “I asked you to. You were very upset, after all. I want to make sure you're okay.” He reached out, settling a hand on Newt's arm, smiling when the man didn't pull away from him. “I think your better suited for judging Credence than your brother is, especially if he never met Credence himself. Perhaps he's just worried about you. He's your older brother, isn't he? Most older brothers tend to be a bit overprotective—although, admittedly, it is a childish sort of pastime.”

Newt sighed deeply, his shoulders hunching, and he mumbled, “It's just.... I am rather... strange, you see. I'm not exactly the most... charismatic man. I-I'm not very good with words. Or strangers. Or people overall.” He shook his head, face red, and said, “I guess I'm just... concerned that maybe... Theseus is right. What if Credence isn't exactly what I think he is? Theseus is a lot more... people-oriented. I'm... not. How can I trust my own observations more than those of a person who's actually _good_ at getting to know people? What if Theseus is right, and Credence really is just... messing with me?”

Frowning, Percival asked, “Now why would you think that? Does he have any reason to do such a thing to you? Does he gain anything for doing this to you?”

Shrugging, Newt muttered, “Sex. Amusement. He wouldn't be the first person to tease me so cruelly. Theseus says I'm too trusting sometimes. That I should be a little more wary.” He huffed, bringing his mug to his lips again, and said dejectedly, “He's usually right, though. God, he probably thinks I'm an idiot.” Sniffling, Newt muttered, “I should go back and apologize...”

“Don't,” Percival said a bit strictly, startling Newt into looking up at him. Frowning, Percival said, “I don't think you're stupid. I don't think you're wrong.” And then, gently, he said, “I've talked to Credence myself a few times now. He has a lot to say about you. I think... despite the person he may be or the things the two of you do, he is genuine.”

Newt lifted his brows, surprised, and Percival continued to say, “If you're really worried about it, go talk to Credence yourself. Tell him what you're worried about. Let him explain himself to you. Then decide if Theseus is right or not.”

Taking a breath, Newt whispered, “I just... don't know if I can deal with it. If Theseus _is_ right and Credence only confirms it. I'm...” He closed his eyes, looking ashamed, “I'm too scared. I don't want to be hurt like that again.”

Percival frowned, wondering what exactly he meant, but instead of pressing for more information, he merely suggested, “What if I offer to join you in your confrontation? You can bring Credence up here. No, I will bring him myself. And with me here to moderate, you can ask him whatever you like.”

Newt frowned, hesitant at the idea, but eventually asked, “Would you really do that?” When Percival nodded, Newt seemed to relax, then said, “Alright... I... guess it would make it easier.”

Smiling now, Percival asked Newt, “Are you feeling better? You can stay here for a while longer, if you'd like. Feel free to stay the night, in fact. I'll bring Credence up in the morning.”

“Really?” Newt asked, looking infinitely more relieved, and with a quick sigh, he whispered, “Thank you, Mr. Graves... You're... You're a very kind man.”

Percival chuckled, feeling quite taken with the man himself, and he said gently, “Think nothing of it. I have to go finish my rounds, now. Please, feel free to make yourself at home. I'll be back later.”

“Thank you so much,” Newt said again, eyes wide and innocent, and Percival soon left him to his own devices.

He found Credence sometime later, exiting his apartment with a bag of trash in his hands. He looked surprised to see Percival, probably keenly aware that he was walking by much later than usual, but they didn't say anything to each other until they both stepped into the stairwell. As soon as the door shut, Credence turned his head up, expecting a kiss, and Percival delivered smoothly.

“Come to my apartment in thirty minutes.” Percival ordered, a smile on his face, “I have a surprise for you.”

Credence's eyes lit up in curiosity and nodded. They went their separate ways immediately after.

As soon as Percival arrived back in his apartment, he found Newt sitting primly in the middle of the couch, watching television, and he seemed just to grow more uncomfortable when Percival stepped into the room.

“I told Credence to come in the morning,” Percival lied, joining Newt on the couch and taking it in stride when Newt scooted further away from him, “So that you can rest a little before confronting him.”

“Thank you,” Newt said softly, ducking his head. When silence stretched between them, Percival decided to give a little push.

“So... what is your relationship to Credence?” He asked, and Newt immediately flushed in embarrassment.

“Th-there isn't a relationship. Not really,” Newt admitted shyly, pressing his knees together and squeezing them with his hands, “My brother assumed we're dating, which is why he's so angry. He thinks Credence is sleeping around behind my back.”

Percival's brow furrowed, a slight sense of worry in his stomach, and he asked, “And what do you think? Is Credence sleeping around?”

“Oh, goodness, I wouldn't know!” Newt laughed nervously, “I haven't asked him if that's what you were wondering!”

“You're not worried that he might be?” Percival wondered, watching calmly as Newt laughed again.

“I figure he _must_ be,” Newt admitted, spying Percival's surprised expression, “In fact, I even told him he could sleep with _you_ if he wanted to!” And then, realizing what he just said, Newt backtracked and stuttered, “I-I mean—I figured he just—you know—had a crush on you.”

Percival blinked, genuinely surprised, and Newt fidgeted more. Silence stretched again, Percival thinking and Newt just quietly anxious, until Newt finally asked in a small voice, “Has he... slept with you?”

Percival blinked, then leaned back against the couch, stretching out into a more relaxed position. “Would it bother you if he did?”

Newt shifted where he stat, still stiff-backed and uncomfortable. “Not really. I don't think so.” He looked at Percival, and asked, “Has he?”

Percival rapped his fingers against the couch armrest, then confirmed gruffly, “He has. More than once.” He watched Newt process that fact, watched the way his eyes darted away, considered his emotions, and then relaxed. “Is that alright?”

“Yes.” Newt decided quickly, leaning back against the couch himself, much more relaxed than before. He peeked at Percival, nervous and shy, and Percival felt a smile grow on his lips.

“Go on. Ask away,” Percival urged, and it seemed like that was all Newt needed before he began shooting off question after question.

“What's he like with you? I mean, in bed. I've always been curious when I slept with him—he never wanted me to top him, but I figured—well—he _must_ want to experiment with how little experience he has. Do you do more than usual? Does he have any... _interests?_ ” Newt questioned, scooting closer to Percival yet, eyes wide and inquisitive. Percival blinked owlishly in surprise before bursting out with laughter. He certainly had expected a more jealous line of questioning, not— _this_.

“Well, might I say, first of all, Credence is hardly the innocent young man he pretends to be.” Percival said, rolling his eyes, “Although he _did_ try to pull that same shtick with me.”

“ _No_!” Newt gasped, sounding as if they were swapping mere gossip, not speaking about a man they were both currently sleeping with, “Oh, that little--!” Newt huffed, beating a fist against his thigh, “Of course! Newt, you blind fool! I _knew_ it wasn't mere talent!”

“You thought he was born with a mouth like his?” Percival jested, brows lifting, and Newt merely pouted, “I'm sorry to say, but it's very obvious you weren't his first.”

Newt sighed, face bright red, “His virginity hardly mattered. I just feel—embarrassed. I thought I was helping him accept his homosexuality.” Sighing and tilting his head to the side, muttering, “I was so _gentle_ with him, too.”

“Oh?” Percival smirked, “Would you have treated him differently had you known?” Percival wondered, and Newt blushed brighter.

“I... haven't had that many partners myself,” Newt admitted shyly, and unlike Credence, Percival could tell he was being honest, “Knowing that Credence wasn't nearly as innocent as he let on... I suppose I'm merely regretful that I didn't get a little more experience myself before now.”

At that, Percival frowned. “What do you mean, 'before now?'”

“It's obvious, isn't it?” Newt asked, looking at Graves. When Graves merely looked on in quiet confusion, Newt proceeded to say, “He doesn't need me anymore. He already has someone willing to play out his fantasies with.” He gestured to Graves, then added, “Besides, you're older than me.” Percival huffed, and Newt quickly amended, “Not like—You're not _old_! I just mean—oh, goodness—you have more experience! I didn't mean—Oh, I'm so sorry!”

Deciding that Newt really was just bad with words, Percival allowed a slight laugh and said calmly, “I understand what you mean. But you know, I think that if Credence didn't want you, he wouldn't have confronted you in the first place.”

“Well, whatever game he was playing with me is done, now,” Newt sighed, still believing that Credence was no longer going to be interested in him, “I know he's experienced. The joke is over.”

“There is no joke, Newt.” Percival stated, brows furrowed, “Credence is genuinely interested in you.”

Newt gave Percival a sideways smile, then shook his head and said, “You don't have to lie to me, Mr. Graves. Compared to you, I'm... not very interesting, am I?”

Percival squinted at Newt, then said gently, “I think you're very interesting.” When Newt peeked at him, Percival continued to say, “And I think you're very appealing, Newt. More so than you realize.”

“Mr. Graves,” Newt sighed, ducking his head down, but Percival reached out and lifted Newt's head by his chin, forcing the man to look at him. Under his strong, certain gaze, Newt squirmed.

Keeping their gazes locked and his face stern, Percival said in a low, purring voice, “Any man would be lucky to have you sitting atop their lap, Newt. I myself find myself craving such a sight. Credence is a lucky young man to have been gifted such a treasure.”

Newt, face as red as his hair, stammered out, “M-Mr. Graves, you're exaggerating.”

“I am not,” Percival smirked, gentling his grip on Newt's chin, then proceeding to stroke his cheek with his thumb. “In fact... If I may be so bold, I'd like to make you a simple bet.”

“O-oh?” Newt gasped, breathless, slowly drawing nearer, and Percival leaned in himself.

“Upon Credence's arrival, if he admits that he has no interest in anything more than sex with you, then I will offer myself for you to gain as much experience as you desire.” Newt shuddered, lips parting and eyes dilated. “However, if I am correct and Credence _does_ hold feelings for you, then I will gladly step away from Credence and allow you two to be.”

Newt blinked in quick succession, seeming to come out of a sort of daze, then says, “I couldn't ask Credence to do that.”

“Do what?” Percival frowned, “To be faithful to you?”

“No. Yes. I mean...” Newt huffed, embarrassed, “To give _you_ up. It's obvious he likes you, too.”

“Hm.” Percival leaned back, brows furrowed, “Well, if you don't believe such an arrangement is suitable, then what would you like to get if you win the bet?”

Newt immediately bit down on his bottom lip, nervous and shy, but eventually asked in a meek voice, “Perhaps... well.... I've... always been curious...”

“Yes?” Percival prompted, voice going soft, and Newt sucked in a sharp breath.

“Y-you must have done this before, so... well...”

“Yes....?” Percival pressed again, and Newt cleared his throat brokenly.

“A threesome?” Newt suddenly requested, and Percival had to hold back his surprise. Well, it seemed like Newt wasn't nearly as innocent as he seemed, either.

“Is that a fantasy of yours?” Percival wondered, trailing his hand from Newt's cheek, down his neck, feeling the pulse in his veins, “Have you often thought of what it would be like to have multiple partners?”

“No... sort of...” Newt whispered, closing his eyes and allowing Percival to touch him, which only spurred the older man on to let his hands drift lower, tickling along his arm, then his ribs before brushing across his stomach, “I-I've always just... wanted to watch.”

“You don't want to participate?” Percival said in a pouting voice, “Wouldn't you like to see Credence kneeling before you, mouth full of your cock and ass full of _mine_?”

“Oh,” Newt gasped, eyelids fluttering, and Percival couldn't repress his smirk, “M-Maybe... that would be nice...”

“You and I both know how beautiful he can be,” Percival hummed, slipping a hand under Newt's shirt, loving the way the redhead arched against his touch. He was so receptive, so unfamiliar with this sort of touch. It was refreshing. “Watching him writhe and sweat. Hearing him moan so prettily. Seeing his face twist when he comes.”

“Ah...” Newt tilted his head back, and Percival moved even closer, ghosting his fingers up the center of Newt's stomach, then gliding them along the slight curve of his chest, tracing the swell of trim muscle. When the redhead twitched, just slightly, Percival focused on his chest.

“You already know how delectable his mouth can be,” Percival hummed, close enough to breathe Newt in, to brush his nose along Newt's jawline. He pressed his thumb against Newt's nipple, grinning wide when the man jerked under his touch. “Ah. Do you like your chest being played with?”

Breathing roughly, Newt merely bobbed his head. Percival slid his other hand underneath Newt's shirt, pressing down on both nipples and making Newt arch his back almost dramatically.

“O—Oh!” Newt gasped, a hand clutching at the back of the couch. Percival began to slowly rub both thumbs in circles, reveling in the twitches and jerks dancing along Newt's body.

“What a responsive partner you are,” Percival hummed, pushed on Newt's body just enough to have the man laying backward on the couch, allowing Percival more room to rub and stroke his chest. “So vocal and needy.”

Immediately, Newt covered his mouth with his hands, whining behind his palms, and Percival chuckled aloud. “Oh, don't hide from me, darling. It's futile.”

Firmly, Newt shook his head. Percival lifted a brow, accepting the challenge, and moved both hands down his body until he was undoing his pants. At this, Newt peeked up at Graves, shy but no longer nervous. In fact, he looked excited, and Percival delighted in it. As soon as he had Newt's pants undone, he slipped a hand under the hem and grasped his firm length, getting an immediate reaction from the man underneath him.

“Covering your mouth only makes me want to do more,” Percival taunted, squeezing Newt in a firm grip, then beginning to stroke him. Newt's hips twitched and he gasped from under his hands.

“M-M-Mr. Graves--!” Newt whined, reaching out and clutching Percival's shirt, “W-wait—we shouldn't— _Oh, Lord_...”

“We shouldn't? Why not?” Percival asked, frowning, “You said you wanted a threesome. I'm assuming you meant I was included.”

“Yes,” Newt panted, pulling his knees up and pressing them together, catching Percival's arm between them in order to stop his movements, “B-but Credence isn't h-here...”

“Well, shouldn't you see what a person is like in bed before inviting him to join your lover?” Percival asked, brows raised, “I firmly believe it is important to know what sort of man you are seducing.”

Grabbing one of Newt's knees, Percival yanked his legs apart and resumed his tight fisting of his cock, and the redhead cried out, hips twitching up and head rolling back. “Besides, you're loving this, aren't you?”

Huffing, Newt nodded his head weakly, then gave a high-pitched whine when Percival pressed a thumb firmly against the tip. “Then why should I stop?” Percival wondered, not actually expecting to get a response as he fondled and stroked Newt's leaking cock. “Don't you want to see what Credence might experience?”

At that, Newt gazed up at Percival, breathless and wanting. Percival slowed his hand, meeting his eyes, then grinned when Newt nodded once more.

“Please,” He whispered, voice already weak, “I... want to know... want to know you...”

Percival blinked, his chest suddenly clenching at the adorable words, and he replied kindly, “And I would love to share the experience.”

Gulping anxiously, Newt relaxed his body and allowed Percival to shed him of his pants and underthings. Bare from the waist down, Newt watched as the older man spread Newt's thighs, hooking a leg over the back of the couch while letting the other dang over the edge of the seat.

“Have you ever been eaten out before, Newt?” Percival asked as he lowered his body, bringing himself close to Newt's groin and ghosting a hot breath along his length. When Newt shook his head and chewed on his bottom lip, Percival grinned and whispered against his skin, “Would you like me to?”

Whimpering, Newt covered his face with his hands and admitted nervously, “I-I don't know! It—It's not c-clean....”

“I'm sure it's just fine,” Percival hummed, scraping his teeth along his inner thigh, getting a twitch from the man, “It certainly looks clean. I bet you're a lot more meticulous that you let on, hmm? Do you anticipate such a thing happening? Perhaps ever since you've become intimate with Credence?”

Suddenly, he licked a fat stripe from just under Newt's balls, around the bottom of them, then all the way up to the head of his cock. Upon reaching the tip, Percival wrapped his lips around him and sucked him right down, making Newt squirm and cry out, his stomach trembling and thighs clamping down around his ears. Percival merely groaned against his flesh, wrapping his hands around Newt's slim waist so that he could bob his head with little resistance from the redhead.

“God...” Newt gasped, throwing his head back and twisting his fingers into his own shirt, not wanting to be so forward as to grab at Percival. While the man worked his cock, Newt couldn't help but slide a hand under his own shirt to play with his nipples, trembling at how sensitive he felt. Percival hummed against his flesh, peeking up at Newt's wandering hand, and then slowly slid off of Newt's cock in order to delve a little deeper. He must have taken Newt by surprise, for when he first pressed his tongue flat against Newt's asshole, the man's entire body jolted as if he were shocked by lightening. Percival had to hold him down with a grunt and nearly bit off his tongue from the sudden movement, and he waited until Newt was collapsing back onto the couch before he tried again. His grip remained strong on Newt's waist, holding him forcefully still.

“Mr. Graves!” Newt cried out, hips bucking and twitching, thighs clutching tight and mouth hanging open, “Oh G-God!”

“Still think it isn't clean?” Percival teased, licking his lips, then immediately dipping back in, squeezing his tongue into Percival's body, lips sealing against his skin. Newt trembled violently in his grip, nearly wheezing as he tried to suck in a breath and moan at the same time.

“What else do you want to experience, hmm?” Percival teased, nipping along Newt's thigh and sliding his thumb into his body, working it nice and slow, making sure to take his time with stretching him out, even if Newt had already been used to anal sex, catching the sound of his front door opening, although it seemed like Newt hadn't noticed. “You want to know what it's like to have multiple partners, right? To have two pairs of hands running along your body?”

He pulled away from Newt's legs and grabbed the redhead by the arms, yanking him up until they were both sitting upright. He pulled Newt onto his lap and distracted him with a few rough nibbles to his neck, hands immediately delving down to his ass, pressing in two of his fingers this time. Newt moaned loudly atop him, back arching and hips rolling against his hand. Taking a peek up, Percival made sure Newt's eyes were closed, then glanced towards the hallway where Credence stood watching. His eyes were dark and sparkling with lust, a hand already stroking the front of his pants. With a jerk of his head, Percival beckoned Credence over, and the boy quickly, but silently, obeyed.

In a low, raspy voice, Percival asked Newt, “Do you want to be fucked from both ends, Newt? Or maybe you want to be the one doing the fucking.” Percival grabbed Newt's ass with both hands, spreading him nice and wide, and Credence lowered himself to his knees, right behind him. Placing his hands on Percival's knees, Credence leaned in and gave a kitten lick along the line of exposed flesh, and Newt shrieked, eyes snapping open.

Twisting around without a second thought, Newt absolutely balked at seeing Credence kneeling behind him. He barely got a breath in, however, before Percival was pressing his fingers back into his tight warmth, eliciting another drawn-out moan from the redhead.

“Bugger....” Newt cursed, curling against Percival's chest and slowly rocking his hips, blushing beet red. “You scared me!”

“I'm sorry,” Credence whispered, voice soft and forlorn, and he ran his hands along Percival's legs to reach Newt's, squeezing his warm flesh. “I s-saw Mr. Pe-Percival spreading you out and I—I just couldn't help myself. I had to—to taste.”

With a shuddering breath and his eyes squeezed shut, Newt muttered, “W-well... get on with it, then.”

Credence couldn't help the wry smile that spread across his face, ill-fitting for his meek voice as he asked, “A-are you sure? Can I? P-Please?”

Whining, Newt tossed his head back and begged, “Yes! God, please, Credence...!” and the Barebone boy didn't want to make him wait a moment longer. Sliding in right beside Percival's fingers, Credence shoved a greedy tongue inside of Newt, listening to the redhead howl in desire.

“Do you want to be stretched out on two cocks, Newt?” Percival grinned, loving the way the redhead sobbed. Credence, however, made a wicked whine in refusal.

“No! _I_ want to be in the middle!” He declared much more strongly than Newt had ever heard him before, and Percival chuckled pleasantly.

“Greedy boy. Can't think of anyone but yourself.” Percival tutted, sliding his fingers out of Newt's body and patting his thigh. “What are we to do, Newt? Shall we indulge the selfish boy?”

“Please, Newt!” Credence begged, clutching at his thigh, then putting on his most alluring, simpering voice, “I want you in my mouth, Newt... I need to taste you. I need--”

“Yes, yes, please, yes,” Newt rushed out, all in one breath, and slid off of Percival's lap, “Get up here. Please. Quickly.”

Credence looked thrilled, and was just getting up when Percival called a quick pause with a firm, “Wait a minute.” With both men looking at him, Percival declared, “We need to take this to the bedroom. This couch is definitely not enough space for what I want to do.”

“Yes, Mr. Percival,” Credence immediately obeyed, taking off down the hall with the excitement of a boy on Christmas morning. Newt flushed bright red and started to tug up his pants, getting them high enough to be able to walk without tripping over himself.

“Go on, get comfortable,” Percival chuckled as soon as Newt got to his feet. As the redhead passed him by, Percival delivered a firm slap to his backside, getting a shy yelp from the man that only made the older man grin. “Very nice,” He complimented under his breath, watching as Newt walked off. Percival waited a few moments, allowing himself this time to gather himself, and then stood and followed suit.

He entered the room to a gorgeous sight. Credence had managed to quickly pin Newt to Percival's bed, wrists pinned above Newt's head, lips sliding sensuously against each other as they kissed messily. Newt slowly pinned his knees on either side of Credence's hips, the heel of one foot pressing against his tailbone, urging Credence to roll their hips together. When sloppy, wet kisses turned to breathy moans, Percival stepped in, grabbing Credence by the back of his neck and feeling the boy go limp beneath him. Newt broke away from their kiss with a gasp, face flushed, and Percival declared, “There is far too much clothing in this room. Both of you. Strip.”

“Yes,” Newt whispered, shucking off his shirt first while Credence fiddled with his belt and pants. They undressed quickly, Newt nearly getting tangled in his jeans from his rush, but Percival freed him with a sharp tug on the leg.

As soon as both men were naked and on his bed, Percival demanded in a growling voice, “Credence, I want you to fuck Newt. Now.”

“God, yes,” Newt gasped, rolling onto his knees and elbows when Credence gave him a light shove. Credence knelt right behind him, running his hands up and down Newt's body, and Newt heatedly begged, “Come on... Quickly... Please, Credence... Please...”

“It'll be dry...” Credence said with a touch of disappointment, and Percival immediately rectified the issue. Grabbing his lubricant from the bedside table, Percival popped the tube open and practically dumped half the contents over Newt's backside. Newt jolted, gasping sharply at the tepid temperature, and Credence immediately ran his hands over the lube, gathering it in his palms, then proceeded to grope at Newt, caressing his balls, then sliding two fingers inside of him, reveling in the loud squelching that filled the room. Newt whimpered pitifully and writhed against Credence's hands, begging for more. Percival slowly paced around the bed, eyes glued on their bodies, and as Credence began to sink into Newt's body, Percival himself groaned in delight.

“Beautiful,” Percival gasped, and Credence immediately began to thrust, clutching at Newt's waist with a slippery grasp, and Newt moaned and rocked his body backward, clutching tightly to the sheets below him so that he could fuck himself on Credence's cock harder.

“Do you like this, Newt?” Percival spoke up, having to raise his voice just a bit to be heard over Newt's simpering whines, “Getting fucked while being watched?”

Panting heavily, Newt bobbed his head, throwing a hand blindly backward until he could grab Credence, latching onto his wrist. Percival approached the bed, kneeling upon the mattress, then he grabbed Newt by the throat, squeezing down tightly until his moans petered out into a desperate wheezing. As his mouth hung open and his eyes beaded with tears, Newt looked up at Percival pleadingly, cheeks burning red as the blood rushed flooded his head.

“You look wonderful like this,” Percival hummed, smile stretching on his lips, “Being impaled on Credence's cock. Your brains getting fucked out. Maybe you would look better choking on a cock.”

“No!” Credence suddenly cut in, pulling out of Newt. Percival let go of the redhead's throat in surprise, and Newt sucked in a sharp breath. “ _I_ was going to be in the middle!”

Chuckling, Percival pulled away from Newt so he could slide closer to Credence, pulling the pouting boy into a kiss that had him calm in his arms. “Alright, alright. Sit on my lap, then. Back to me.”

Credence looked thrilled, and he barely waited for Percival to sit himself on the bed before he was sliding onto his lap, already rocking his hips down against Percival's lap, refusing to still until Percival was forcing him to.

“Newt,” Percival beckoned, the redhead propping himself up on his knees so he could watch the two, “Straddle Credence. Facing him.”

“A-are you sure?” Newt asked, although he had already begun to obey, settling atop Credence's lap, blushing when Credence immediately took himself in hand and pressed himself inside of him, sighing comfortably at the warmth of his body. Newt rolled his hips experimentally, eyes sliding shut for a moment, then peeking up at Percival, “It isn't too heavy?”

“You're both half my size,” Percival said, lifting a brow, “Tall, but thin. You weigh hardly a thing.” Reaching out, Percival slapped a hand hard against Newt's ass, making the redhead yelp and clench, which subsequently made Credence shudder and buck upwards. “Now stay still so I can slick my boy up.”

“ _Your_ boy?” Newt huffed, giving Percival a jealous yet playful glare, “I-I believe I saw him first.”

“Newt,” Credence huffed, blushing cutely, only to gasp when Percival slid a wet few fingers into him.

“And _I_ believe I slept with him first.” Percival taunted, despite Newt's glower. Credence bit down on his lip, letting Percival work him open with quick, impatient thrusts.

“Mr. Percival...” Credence sighed, tilting his head back. He didn't expect Newt to dip down and lick up the center of his throat, and he clutched tightly to the man sitting atop him.

“He likes me more,” Newt claimed, giving Percival a jealous leer. Credence gasped sharply when Percival removed his fingers and pressed his length into him instead. As soon as Credence was seated on him, Newt began to move, rolling his hips in languid circles. Credence twitched underneath him, panting roughly. “Don't you, Credence? Don't you like me?”

“Yes,” Credence gasped, although he was barely paying attention. He was more interested in the warmth of Newt's body and the fullness from Percival's cock in his ass. Newt cradled his face almost lovingly, pulling Credence in for a slow, leisurely kiss, tongues mingling wetly. Percival, not wanting to be ignored, began to grind his hips upwards, thus making Credence rock up into Newt. He nibbled on Credence's shoulder and neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva and teeth marks along his skin.

“He may like you, but he still comes back to me, doesn't he?” Percival taunted, running his hands up Credence's body, and then moving one to Newt's chest, playing with his sensitive nipples. Newt whined noisily into Credence's mouth, beginning to bounce on Credence's lap. Credence huffed breathlessly and moved with him, lifting his own hips from Percival's lap, then dropping down with the force of Newt's downstroke. Percival groaned at the pressure, snapping his hips up to make the two of them bounce just a little bit higher. With his fingers pinching and twisting Newt's nipple and his other hand stroking Credence's trembling stomach, Percival growled out, “Poor boy can't get a good, rough fuck from you. He needs to be controlled. Overpowered. A bleeding-heart like you can't make that happen.”

Brows furrowed, Newt pulled away from Credence's mouth long enough to ask, “You don't think I can control him?” Credence merely dropped his head backward, practically deaf to the conversation going on between them, too absorbed in the sensations overwhelming him. “I'll show you controlling.”

Stretching back, Newt balanced himself with his hands on Credence's bent knees, and with a look of sheer determination, he began to earnestly fuck himself down on Credence's lap, skin slapping loudly. Credence cried out suddenly, grasping Newt desperately and immediately putting in the effort to meet his movements. Percival himself bit back a groan, trying not to show just how much Newt's actions were affecting him, and he spurred the redhead on by gritting out from clenched teeth, “You think that's enough to get him off?”

Despite Credence's growing mantra of “Oh, God, oh, God, yes, yes, _yes_!” Newt took Percival's bait. Mouth hanging open and breath coming in quick bursts, Newt reached forward and grabbed Credence by the back of his neck. The boy's eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, but he drew close when Newt beckoned him. His mouth fell upon Newt's chest first, slurping on his skin and swiping his dripping tongue along his nipples. Newt trembled atop him, eyes falling shut for only a few moments. His fingers trailed up Credence's neck to his hair, tangling in the dark locks, and with a surprising bout of strength, Newt clenched down around Credence's cock and rocked so hard atop him that he couldn't suppress his own panting yelps.

Credence cried out loudly, digging his fingers into Newt's hips, squeezing down on Percival's length himself. In a desperate, shrill voice, Credence whimpered a flurry of, “Newt, P-Percy, Newt, Percy,” before his eyes began to roll back. With so much euphoria flooding his body, Credence went rigid as he came, body going numb and vision going white. Distantly, he heard Newt sob deliriously as he himself came. He didn't even feel the warmth of Newt's seed spilling over his body, nor did he feel Percival cling to him as he flooded his body with his own ejaculate.

Credence thought he was slipping out of his body, only coming back to himself minutes later, laid out on the bed with Newt and Percival on either side of him. Percival was enjoying his typical splash of brandy, sitting upright in the bed, and Newt was curled up beside Credence, hair sticking in spirals to his still sweaty face. He was stroking Credence's face, thumb rubbing tiredly over his cheek. He smiled when Credence blinked awake, then whispered, “Was it good?”

Credence's lips parted, trying to respond, but his voice was gone, and his throat felt rough. So instead, he merely rolled closer to Newt, pulling him in for a long, gentle kiss. Newt hummed pleasantly, eyes sliding shut as he returned the innocent smooch. Behind them, Percival took another sip of his drink, then rumbled, “How cute. You never kiss me like that after I fuck you.”

Reaching behind him, Credence playfully smacked Percival's thigh, and Percival immediately chuckled. Credence knew Percival wasn't the sentimental sort and had no actual interest in a more romantic sort of relationship. Credence didn't mind. He had Newt for that.

As he and Newt pulled away, Newt whispered to Credence, “Does this... change anything?”

Credence smiled, running his hand up and down Newt's side, then shook his head. “I like you,” He whispered back, watching Newt smile shyly. The mere sight of it was irrationally adorable, considering all they had done mere minutes before. Credence felt enamored by the man.

“Of course this changes something,” Percival suddenly spoke up, catching both men's attention, “The two of you are coming back here, that's what it changes. I'll be damned if I don't get to fuck the two of you again. If not together, then at least individually.” When Newt opening his mouth, Percival quickly cut in to say, “And don't start with any 'cheating' bullshit or 'but my brother' crap. Credence doesn't care, do you, boy?” Credence automatically shook his head, “And _I_ don't care what your brother has to say about me. If he tries a damn thing he knows he's out on the street.”

Newt blushed innocently, but when he looked at Credence for guidance, the young man merely smiled at him and said, “Please don't let this be the only time we do this...”

Coaxed by the two of them, Newt uttered, “I... I guess... I mean...” He bit his lip, then nodded his head, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Credence pressed, stroking Newt's hip. When the redhead nodded again, Credence absolutely beamed and pulled him in for yet another kiss.

“We can still be... alone together, right?” Newt asked, looking almost worried, and Credence brushed their noses together.

“Yes,” He whispered, eyes sliding shut, “I still want to kiss you a lot. Percival _never_ kisses me.”

“I kiss you,” Percival claimed, arching a brow, “I kiss your little cock a lot.”

Moodily, Credence kicked Percival's calf, and pouted, “That doesn't count!” and the man merely chuckled.

“W-well... I'd love to kiss you still.” Newt reassured, brushing Credence's hair back and smiling, “And do this again.”

Percival smirked, then set his empty glass aside and said, “Well, now that _that_ 's been settled... it's getting late. I'm exhausted.”

Credence huffed and pushed himself up, asking, “Newt, can I sleep over?”

“Of course,” Newt said immediately, getting up himself, then flushing bright pink and immediately began to find and pick up his clothes, tugging them on haphazardly. Credence followed suit, though a lot more calm in his demeanor.

“Wh-when do you want to...?” Newt began to ask, peeking up at Percival, and the man merely shrugged a shoulder.

“Whenever,” He said almost dismissively. “You're both invited here. Key's hidden in the potted plant in the lobby. Just make sure you put it back.” Newt cleared his throat, not sure what else to say, but Credence merely took his arm and led him towards the door to Percival's lavish apartment.

Together, they stumbled down the stairwell, both of their legs weak and Credence particularly exhausted. They giggled quietly to one another each time they stumbled, and soon they were stepping into Newt and Theseus' apartment, intent on getting a good, long rest.

They were confronted immediately by a desperate and enraged Theseus, however.

“Newton! Where the hell have you been?” He shouted, approaching the two of them and clutching first at his brother, looking him over, then yanking him into a bone-crushing hug when he deemed the man to be alright, “You had me worried _sick_!”

“Theseus,” Newt sighed, letting go of Credence to offer him a meek pat on the arm, “I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm not a teenager.”

“Shut up. You can't just run off like that!” Theseus declared, pulling away from the hug to then focus his attention on Credence, “And _you_!” He pointed a threatening finger at the boy, making Credence flinch in surprise. “Go to my room, _now_! You and I have _something_ to talk about.”

“Theseus--” Newt began to argue, especially when he saw how pale Credence grew.

“It's okay,” Credence cut in suddenly, brows furrowed and eyes alight as if he already knew what Theseus was going to confront him about. Without another word, Credence stepped into Theseus' room and shut the door behind him.

“Theseus, what are you doing?” Newt demanded to know, but Theseus merely manhandled Newt onto the couch.

“Stay here, okay? This is for your own good.” He claimed, leaving Newt there and entering his bedroom himself, slamming the door shut. Newt huffed, irritated, and had half a mind to get up and eavesdrop.

He barely had time to contemplate it, however. Only a few minutes later, the door was opening once more, and Credence all but rushed out, face horribly pale and tears in the corners of his eyes. Newt startled to his feet, but Credence was already across the apartment and throwing open the door, vanishing into his own apartment without another word.

“What did you do?” Newt yelled, turning back to Theseus, who stood in the doorway. He was holding something in his hands, something that he immediately began to tear up into little pieces.

“You'll thank me for this later.” Theseus claimed, brows furrowed, and he vanished back into his bedroom with only a demand for Newt to “Go to sleep.”

Newt was hesitant to obey. He looked towards the still-open door directly across from Credence's apartment, but soon decided that whatever damage Theseus inflicted had been done. He didn't want to make anything worse. He would see Credence in the morning and make sure everything was okay.

That had been the plan, at least. But early the next morning, Newt was awakened by loud voices outside. Confused and worried, Newt stepped out of his bedroom, finding Theseus standing in the kitchen, eyes focused on their closed front door. He looked back at Newt, equally confused, and together, they headed for the door, propping it open.

Outside was Percival and Mary Lou, standing in the hall while Credence and his two younger sisters frantically packed away their things, piling the boxes in the hall of their apartment. Credence didn't look up at Newt, even though Newt knew he had heard them step out.

"You can't leave," Percival was saying, voice raised and expression irritated, "You signed a year-long lease, Mrs. Barebone. You can't just move out like this!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Graves. Please understand that we genuinely appreciate your hospitality, but we simply cannot stay any longer. The well-being of my family is in danger, you see. As a mother and a God-fearing woman, I  _must_ do what I can to ensure their safety." She glanced towards the Scamander brothers, brows furrowed, then added, "And I would appreciate my neighbors to have a bit of respect for business that is of no concern to them."

Percival looked at them as well, but didn't offer them a word. In fact, he barely looked twice at Newt, despite the man's immediate reluctance to meeting his eye. "Mrs. Barebone," Percival continued to say, focusing back on the woman half his height, arms crossed, "If you leave, I will be forced to demand full compensation. You will need to pay the full amount of your year-long lease."

"You cannot charge me for living here if I am not." She claimed, looking affronted.

"You signed a contract. You promised to pay rent for those twelve months. It has only been one." Percival grit, infuriated, "Not to mention, you hadn't even given a thirty-day notice of your leaving. If you refuse to provide compensation along with the remainder of the year's rent, I will be forced to take legal action."

Clenching her jaw tightly, Mary Lou considered her options. With a hard look, she finally relented, saying, "I will ensure payments are made on time for the year's rent, but we simply cannot stay any longer. Please understand, Mr. Graves."

"I do not," Percival said, lifting his gaze as the girls picked up a few boxes, carrying them towards the stairwell, "...but I cannot stop you from making this decision. If your rent is ever delayed, I will be forced to incur additional fees."

Taking a breath as if relieved, Mary Lou turned and picked up a box of her own, then said, "Thank you, Mr. Graves. I promise to ensure payments are made on time." Stepping around Percival, she took off down the hall, vanishing into the stairwell. Percival, Newt, and Theseus watched her go, and as soon as the door shut, Percival and Newt stepped into the abandoned apartment.

"Credence!" Newt called out first, finding the boy in the living room, startling to his feet when both men approached him, Theseus soon trailing after.

"Newt... Percival," He blurted, looking at the both of them in surprise.

"What's going on?" Percival then demanded, still looking enraged, "Moving so suddenly--what happened?!"

Credence sucked in a sharp breath, then looked between them, directly at Theseus. Both men turned to look at the man, and Theseus blinked in surprise, before immediately becoming defensive.

" _I_ didn't have anything to do with it!" Theseus claimed, crossing his arms. "It's not like I'm forcing him to leave!"

"You spoke to him last night," Newt prompted, and Percival began to direct his anger towards the older Scamander brother, teeth grinding, "He left the apartment in  _tears_. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say a damn thing," Theseus claimed, looking away from the two of them, and Percival took a step forward.

"Theseus Scamander, if you don't explain yourself right now--" He began to threaten, but then Credence was stepping between them, standing in front of Theseus in an act to defend him.

"Stop! Please," He said, voice wavering, "Please, I... I just  _have_ to leave. I'm sorry, I c-can't explain, but...." Tears began to well, and both Percival and Newt looked on in worry, "I've done things. A long time ago. Ma thought... thought we would be better off here, where no one knew..." He clenched his jaw, glanced over his shoulder at Theseus, then said, "But  _people_ began to  _dig_."

Still defensive, Theseus spat out, "If you didn't threaten my brother, I wouldn't have had to."

"Threaten?" Percival huffed, looking bewildered, and Newt groaned.

"Theseus!" Newt whined, affixing his brother with a look of disbelief, "He's not cheating on me! He's _never_ been cheating on me! We're all sleeping with each other!"

Blank-faced, Theseus blurted, "Excuse me?"

"I told Credence to sleep with Percival. Percival and I fooled around. All  _three_ of us have been together!" Newt explained slowly, as if to a child. Theseus blinked dumbly, his arms slowly uncrossing, and he looked back at Credence, who still looked miffed and teary-eyed.

"You... knew?" Theseus then asked, looking back at Newt, "About  _them_?"

"Of course I knew!" Newt fumed, squeezing his hands into fists, "I also know that Credence  _likes_ me, and that  _I_ like  _him_ , and now he's  _leaving_ because of  _you_!"

"I-I didn't--" Theseus began to argue, only to turn the tables and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you knew?!"

"You're not close." Credence suddenly cut in, bitter, "Why would he?"

Theseus merely gaped at them, horrified, and Credence sniffed before he said, "Go ahead and tell them what you found. I'm sure they'll be interested in how you came across the video."

With that, Credence grabbed the nearest box and stepped around Theseus, leaving the three of them in the apartment alone. Newt glowered at his brother, while Percival merely asked, "What video?"

Theseus didn't respond immediately. He lowered his gaze, still shell-shocked, and when Percival prompted again with a tight, "What. Video?" He sucked in a shaking breath.

"It was a p-porno." Theseus explained, keeping his head down, "A few years old..." And then, turning pale, Percival added, "On a child porn site."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsies
> 
> Tw CSA mention at very end. Non-descriptive.


End file.
